The Untold Story From A Hogwart's Student
by Marner
Summary: This story is my account from what I saw when I was at Hogwarts. This is solely based on my time at Hogwarts, there is mention of familiar characters and case scenerios. I hope you enjoy this untold story of a student. Complete!
1. Writers Opening Note

This my edited part of the introduction. I'm going to try and edit as often as I can, but I'm not making any promises (in case the worst should happen).

* * *

I'm sitting inside a hotel lobby. I have recently lost my interest in the world of the witchcraft and wizardry. I never venture there unless I need to. Little do people know that I was actually a Hogwarts student. I had been there when Harry spent his first year. I had seen him fight against Draco. For God's sake, I even saw his quidditch matches!

But no-one knew, and no-one would ever know. Just like people don't know that everyone comes across some kind of an adventure while at that school. It was Harry's experience that put us on the map! He went through the most popular adventure of the group, plus he was the most favored.

I had saved the school, but no-one cared. I only saved over a thousand students, and even helped Harry through his rough time, as he did for me. So, here I sit reading the books published by J.K. Rowling. The true story had been edited a great deal. I guess she wanted to make sure she got published.

The witchcraft behind it was troubling enough for the muggle world, but it was even more troubling for the real world of witchcraft and wizardry. If they could do anything about the published stories, then they would. But we are still trapped in keeping our secrecy.

I giggled at the memories, which got me plenty of odd stares. Miss Rowling knew who I was when I went to her book singing. We smiled and nodded, after that we never met again. I figured it'd be best to keep the strangeness of our world secret. There were several couples in the true events that were never included. In fact Hermione dated a lot of people in her older years. Even The teachers even had their own romances, but those were kept secret.

Sure the actors, and people associated with the book would be pissed at me for saying so, for changing all the views of how we saw each of the characters. Example, Draco wasn't such a whiny baby as the book made him out to be. Sure he had his moments, and he wasn't that bad at playing a villain, but he was still a nice guy; At least around me. I found out a lot by purchasing things from the Weasley twins. Yes that part was true; they were jokesters. They always made me laugh.

However, I have chosen to write about my experience. I've chosen to pull out things that may have been left out of the book. Sadly, I can't tell the complete truth about Harry's experience, because I wasn't with him 24 hours of the day. I can tell you what I saw and what I went through. Telling Everything from my first steps into this world of magic, and all the way to the very end of the novels.

I'll do my best to tell my full account, but I may get in trouble for doing so. I'll do my best to be sneaky about it, coming on and off this site to write the account. It may take a long, long while though. Some of the actual characters have problems with me coming out with the truth. When I come close to getting caught I'll leave and come back, pretending to be writing other stories. I hope to get back to you soon, with an actual first chapter of my account to the novels written by J.K. Rowling.


	2. Accepted

My story was similar but largely different from Harry's. I made friends with most of Harry's enemies. However, I can not deny that I didn't have some fun along the way. I'll begin with my first year, a lot of my story gained its roots there. Even though I didn't fight off He-Who-Must-Be-Named, Voldermort, I did save a friend.

Oddly enough I was raised an American. I didn't know anything of my parents, or of the wizarding world. I lived in orphanages in the western region. I was eleven years old, and had managed to forget most of my past life to try and start fresh this year. I kept myself in my room, only to come out to do chores and to eat. Even though the food was the some of the most disgusting food ever created!There was loud banging on my small bedroom door. I often wondered how much more force it would take to knock it off its hinges.

"Wake up," a commanding voice shouted," you have chores to do."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. After a yawn I quickly got dressed. I knew the woman yelling at my door was Miss Fingles. She was the head woman in charge of the kids, and would often take the role of _punisher _in the orphanage. She worked for the owner, Mme. Merile, who never came for visits. I rushed over, and took in a deep breath, and opened the door. I looked up into Miss Fingles angry eyes.

"You should learn to wake up on time," she said bitterly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sleep in," I responded trying to calm her down.

"You will have to go without lunch or dinner once again. It would be breakfast to, but you already slept through that." Miss Fingles straightened her back making her appear taller and more intimidating. "Go and get started on your chores, now."

I nodded and walked around her. I rushed down to the front office where the mop and buckets were kept. It was easier to mop during the morning because the other kids were busy doing their own chores. I walked through the narrow white door and into the office. A tall man was standing there. His presence alone could frighten anyone. I swallowed and froze in place. He had long straight black hair that hung to his shoulder and a hooked nose. He was dressed in simple black pants, shirt, and a cloak. I closed my eyes and breathed out. I walked towards him, mostly out of curiosity.

"What brings you here?" I asked hoping that I didn't sound nervous or stupid.

"I'm looking for someone," he spoke with an English accent. His voice also demanded attention and respect."Perhaps you know her, Marina Goldfield.''

"That's me," I responded slightly confused. "What do you want with me?"

He held out his hand and I saw that he was holding a letter. I took it and was about to open it but Miss Fingles interrupted.

"Sorry I kept you waiting. Please step into my office," she said with her professional voice.

The man looked down at me and smiled before walking off behind her. I sat on one of the empty chairs and looked at the back of the envelope. There was a strange symbol on the back and I knew it was important. I forced it open and pulled out a long letter. I began to read silently to myself.

_Dear Miss Goldfield we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry._

I was shocked at the sentence I had just read. Hogwarts, what was that. It couldn't be an American school, could it? I folded the letter up and placed it in my pocket. I didn't want anyone else to know that I had it. I had to know what was going on, this couldn't be happening to me. I walked back through the narrow white door and turned down the right hallway. I looked around to make sure no one was around. At the end of the hall was a loose piece of wood that created an opening to Miss Fingles office closet. I pushed against the loose wood and moved it to the side. I crawled through the small opening. I did my best to move around without making too much noise. The door was slightly opened. I couldn't see what they were doing, but I could still hear them.

"So, how can I help you today?" Miss Fingles said.

"Well, I am here because one of your children has been accepted into Hogwarts," the man said.

"_Hogwarts?_ Where and what is that?"

"It is a school in England," he responded.

"How could one of our children be accepted into a British school? This is America isn't it?"

"She has been on the waiting list since birth."

"Who is this girl?" Miss Fingles asked curiously.

"Marina Goldfield." He replied simply.

"Marina," Miss Fingles was caught off guard," are you serious?"

"I am very serious Miss Fingles."

There was a moment of silence.

Miss Fingles finally spoke. "What kind of school is Hogwarts anyway?"

"It is a school for witches and wizards," the man finally told her.

"A school for what," Miss Fingles chuckled slightly. "Did you just come from the nut house or something? Do you honestly think I'm going to send on of our precious children with you? You must be out of your mind."

I leaned forward to try and get a better look at what was going on. The door nudged opened slightly, allowing me a look at the sitting man and Miss FIngles pacing on the other side of the desk. The man must have heard the door; he looked directly at it for a split second.

"Why should I believe that what your saying is true?" Miss Fignles asked with her hands firmly placed on the desk. "Besides why would you take someone as troublesome as Marina?"

"The selection of students is out of my hands."

"What is your name? How are you involved with the school?"

"My name is Severus Snape, and I teach potions."

"Oh," I accidently said. Luckily I said it low enough that I wasn't heard by either. I leaned forward a little more. Watching Severus made it seem more believable.

"Whatever, I'm afraid I can't just allow her to leave just because a school has accepted her as a student."

I bit my lower lip. Hogwarts seemed like a much better place to be. Since they did accept me, I might as well go. I leaned backward and was about sit down, but accidently knocked over a broom that ended up knocking down several other things creating loud crashing noises. I finally sat down waiting for the noise to stop. A bucket fell and landed on my head. I waited for the door to open and the humiliation that Miss Fingles was going to impose on me. I was soon lifted by the shirt shoulder and pulled out of my only safe place.

Miss Fingles lifted the bucket off my head and I looked around the room. "Do you really want someone like this at your school?"

"Sorry, I was just curious." I forced my shoulder free out Miss Fingles grip. I walked over towards him and said", I would love to go to Hogwarts."

"I'm still the authority around here; you can't just leave from here." Miss Fingles had made it a personal mission to make my life a living hell.

"Am I leaving permantly?"I asked ignoring Miss Fingles remark.

"No, you will have the option to come back during the winter, and I'm afraid you'll have to spend your summers here," Severus replied.

He no longer seemed as intimating as before. That was probably because I truly wanted to leave. "Okay then."

"Pack your things and met me in the front office."

I nodded and walked out of Miss Fingles office. I didn't stay too long, but did manage to hear some shouting. I quickly packed up my things, which wasn't a whole lot. Just a weeks worth of clothes, some small toys, a couple of twenties I managed save and hide, and a locket necklace that I still couldn't open. I packed it all in a hand-me-down suitcase and walked out of the room. I wanted to never come back. But I could tolerate only staying here for two or three months out of the year. A few of the other kids watched me walk down the hallway. Most of them had never taken knowledge of me before, and others were my personal bullies. I did my best to avoid their glances and made my way to the front office. Severus Snape was there waiting patiently.

Without saying a word to each other or to anyone else we walked out of the orphanage. I wondered what my future school was going to be like, or more importantly what the world of magic would be like.


	3. The Witches Brew

I was led into the Phoenix city. I wanted to ask about the wizarding world, but didn't think it was appropriate timing. We got to the airport and waited upstairs. I had never been inside the Phoenix airport and was amazed at the size of it. I did my best to take in ever detail, in case I ended up having to come back. We stepped onto a moving staircase and finally stopped to wait in front of the gate. I watched the people wondering if any of them were also wizards or witches.

"So," I finally said. I wasn't sure what to ask of how to even approach the subject. "You're a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, please address me as 'sir' or as 'professor'," Severus replied,

"Why?" I wasn't used to addressing people so formally. In truth I was never supposed to speak to anyone unless spoken to.

"Because it shows respect, the other teachers' and our headmaster will also expect you to do the same."

"Oh, makes sense. Do I need to get school supplies?" I asked knowing the answer, but the question to follow would be the most important. Severus nodded.

"Where do I get them?"

"In Diagon Alley," he responded.

"Is that in England?"

"Yes. Most everything you'll need will be in London."

"Are there American witches and wizards?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, but I don't know too many personally."

"What's Hogwarts like?" I wasn't sure if it was an appropriate question or not.

"It's a highly commendable school, in England. It's inside of a castle, and far away from the world of muggles."

"What's a muggle?"

"People who can't perform magic," Severus responded quickly.

"I see. Is the wizarding world supposed to be a secret from them?" Severus nodded. "Why?"

Severus didn't respond. I guessed I had pushed a certain boundary that was not meant to be crossed. I decided to redirect my questions. "Will I have to work around the castle to earn my keep?" This was something else that had been on my mind, every place I had been to made me clean the house constantly.

"No, what makes you think you would?"

"Every place I've been to I have had to do something, or else I would have been kicked out." I paused thinking," how will I be able to buy the things I need? I don't have any money."

"Your parents have left you with money."

My parents were part of the wizarding world to. "Do you know anything about them?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he would or wouldn't respond.

He paused; I could tell he didn't want to respond. Our plane was called and we left through the gate. I was surprised by the security on the plane. We had our bags checked and made our way towards the terminal. I watched the hustling people walk past me. We got on the plane quickly and found our seats; several of the other people were still finding theirs.

I watched the people around me. A mother and her daughter caught my attention. They seemed so happy together. It was still my dream to be with my own family someday. Once everyone had finally found their seats, except a few, I looked up at the man who was taking me to a new life.

"Do wizards travel by magic or do they use the muggle methods?" I asked out of curiosity.

He looked around at the people nearby; none of them appeared to be listening. "There are other forms of magic travel. One you will see once we get into England."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Floo Powder."

"Oh, what's Floo Powder?"

"You'll see."

The plane began to take off and I didn't bother to say another word. I didn't want to seem nosy or annoying. The plane ride wasn't as long as I thought. I got to watch the movie _Heathers_. I found it interesting, a little sad though. We changed planes in New York. I was amazed at how busy and big the airport was. I was even more amazed that Severus Snape didn't get lost, except for once. The plane from New York to London was nice. I got a free coke-a-cola. The movie they played was _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_. I was excited to watch my first Disney movie. I still reframed from asking too many questions. I assumed that I would learn everything once I arrived at the actual destination.

We got off the plane and made our way through the airport. I struggled to keep up but managed to find him in the crowds easily. Once we finally found our way outside. The rushing traffic and large crowds made me a little nervous, but I did my best to seem braver than I was. We didn't get a ride in a taxi; we just made our way out of the confusion of the crowds and turned down an alleyway. At first I felt a twinge of possible regret, but then I saw a large building at the far end of the alley.

It looked old and run down, but there was a dull yellow light inside and their seemed to be people moving around inside. I slowly followed a foot behind Severus and looked behind me. No one else, passing by on the main street, seemed to even notice the alley. As I came closer to the run down building I began to notice more things. It had a strange variety of plant life growing nearby. I noticed a few things moving around in the distance but didn't bother to get a closer look. The building had a set of stairs that led up to the door. There was a sign on the door that read **Welcome to The Witches Brew**. I wasn't sure what to think. The only thing I knew for certain was that this was the end of my muggle life and the start of my wizarding life.

I walked inside after Snape. People were everywhere, drinking, laughing, and chatting. I saw mugs flying around, without anyone carrying them, to seated people. I couldn't believe that I was in such a place. I pinched my left arm to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I saw someone with a large egg that he carefully concealed in his jacket pocket. I bumped into Severus; who had stopped in front of the fireplace. There was a small group of others who were standing around the same fireplace. I looked up at Severus curiously; did this had to do with the Floo powder?

I watched a woman step inside the fireplace holding a handful of sand. She shouted Godrics Hollow. She was soon engulfed in green flames and disappeared. I backed away from the fireplace slowly; this was a bit much for someone who had just come to know that magic actually existed. I backed into someone and accidently knocked her over.

"Watch where y-," the girl paused as she straightened up her outfit. She was a few inches taller then me, medium length brown hair, and blue eyes. "Who are you?"

"Marina," I said holding out my hand.

She grabbed it and shook with such ferocity that I wasn't sure if I should be afraid of her or not. "I'm Cissy Portello, a pleasure to meet another future Hogwarts student."

I nodded and walked back toward Severus to wait. Cissy followed me anxiously. A wizard was soon engulfed by the green flames and was gone just a quickly. My first thought was that the person was exploding, and then it dawned on me that they were probably being moved to another location.

"Is this your first time traveling by Floo?" Cissy asked. I nodded. "Oh, well then this should be an experience for you. Here's a few things to remember speak clearly, keep your elbows tucked in and keep your eyes shut, and don't get out too early. Just put the powder around you in the fireplace and shout out where you want to go. It's rather easy once you get used to it."

"Are you sure?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Don't tell me you're afraid," Cissy responded. I noticed her trying to conceal a smile. "Well, then I know you won't get into Gryffindor."

"Into what?" I asked completely clueless.

"One of the four houses in Hogwarts. Are you muggle born?"

"I um," I wasn't sure how to respond to her random questions. "I don't…what does muggle born mean?"

"Blimey, where have you been all this time? Lucky you got me to inform you."

"Okay," I responded. "Watever."

"Hm…are you scared to travel by Floo powder?"

I didn't respond. I didn't want to admit to her that I was afraid mostly because I had never done it before. I knew that Cissy was trying not to openly laugh at me. I got a little frustrated and decided to just go for it. I wasn't going to be coward. I walked over to where the others got the powder out of a flower pot. I waited until the other witch was completely gone and walked inside the fireplace. I sprinkled the grains of powder around me and shouted Diagon Alley. I felt myself being pulled downward; I forced my elbows close to my sides, and kept my eyes shut. The sounds were deafening. I was spinning uncontrollably, that much I knew for certain. I felt something cold slapping my face and forced myself to ignore it. I felt my stomach turning; I was definitely going to be sick. I held onto myself tighter waiting for it to end. Before I knew it I came to a sudden stop.

I cautiously opened my eyes and looked around. I was covered in soot and still felt sick. I slowly loosened my arms and walked from the fireplace. I did my best to hold back a cough, but wasn't able to hold it in for long.

"Bless you," I heard the familiar Cissy's voice say from behind me. "That guy you were with is on his way after me." Cissy walked over toward me and patted me on the back. "That was a fun trip wasn't it?"

I rushed away from her and moved into a distant corner where I threw up. I promised myself that I would find a better way to travel next time around.

"Ew," Cissy muttered", well I'm sure you'll get the hang of it. It's always a bit rough the first time."

I straightened myself and looked around. The room seemed nice and cozy. I made my way back to where the fireplace was and waited for Severus to appear.

"Where is your mom?" I asked Cissy to keep her from asking me another question I had no answer for.

"Oh, she decided to let me go ahead early. I've been through Diagon Alley on my own before. We agreed that we'd met up in about an hour back at The Witches Brew. Well, actually I'm going to meet my father. Is that man your with a _relation_ to you?"

"Um," I debated about how to respond", he's actually a Hogwarts teacher, potions teacher I believe. Erm…he's just showing me around the place."

"Oh," Cissy paused. I could tell she was debating on rather or not to ask a specific question. "Don't you have any parents, or relatives, to show you around?"

"Not that I know of," I responded to her.

Just then Severus appeared out of the fireplace. I was slightly relieved. I had hoped that Cissy might leave; I didn't want to keep answering questions that I couldn't answer. Plus I also didn't want to receive any early labels at a school I'd just barely heard of. Snape looked at both of us and without saying a word made his way out of the strange store. I followed him outside the shop, and Cissy followed behind me. I began to wonder if this is what friends did.

Severus stopped at the front of the shop and waited for me. "I have some things to take care of. I trust that your new friend could help you around."

"I guess so," I responded. I didn't want to argue with him.

Severus handed me a golden key. "This key opens vault 158 at Gringotts. You'll be able to find your money there."

I nodded to show that I understood. Vault 158 at a place called Gringotts.

"Met me at the Leaky Cauldron when your done," he finished and walked around me. I watched him disappear into the crowd.

"Where's the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked knowing that Cissy was somewhere nearby me.

"Don't worry about that now. Let's go to Gringotts first. Then we can get our wands at Ollivanders." Cissy grabbed my hand and began leading me through the swarms of people.


	4. Diagon Alley

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is soo long. I made a lot of friendships on this day that I had to put in here. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

* * *

Cissy pulled me through the crowds. I wondered if she knew where she was going or was just guessing. I wasn't sure why I allowed her to pull my arm in any direction she wanted to go, but I did manage to get a look around. I couldn't read the signs or catch the finer details though. I saw people who were dressed oddly, they made Snape look normal. I saw children looking at a large window display of a broomstick. I also managed to get a look at a collection of owls at a placed that looked to be called _Elops_, or something to that effect. Cissy pointed at shops that she said they had to stop into before they left. 

"Ah finally, Gringotts!" Cissy shouted.

I looked in the direction she was pointing to. I saw a snowy white building that well over towered the other shops.

"Oh, I should warn you. This place is run by goblins," Cissy said.

"Goblins? Why?" I asked.

"Well, even though they're not very friendly, they are good with business and no one would dare think to mess with them. "

"I guess that makes sense."

"Good, come one then," Cissy said and once again grabbed hold of my arm.

Cissy led me up the white stone steps where a goblin was waiting by the burnished bronzed doors. The goblin had a dark weather beaten complexion yet he still looked clever. He had a pointed beard, long fingers and feet. He bowed as I and Cissy walked inside. For the first I was glade that she was with me. We paused at two silver doors with an engraving upon them.

_En__ter, __stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A __treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

I looked at Cissy who seemed frozen at the silver doors. "Not afraid to go in, are you?" I said trying to be as sly as she was back at The Witches Brew.

"No!" Cissy shouted. "It's just that this is my first time in here alone."

"So, what's the big deal?" I asked.

Cissy looked at me frowning. A pair of goblins bowed us through the silver doors. I could tell that Cissy was overly nervous. I wasn't sure how I could have been of any help though. We walked down the long marble hallway. I noticed the goblins sitting on high stools, behind the long counters. Each was doing different things. Some were scribbling in ledgers, weighing coins on brass scales, or were examining stones through eyeglasses. I could see why Cissy was intimidated to come through here alone. I swallowed hard trying to hide my own nervousness.

I saw hallways where other goblins were leading people in and out of them. I tugged Cissy's sleeve. "Do you know where to go? I've never been to any kind of bank before."

Cissy nodded and continued moving forward. We stopped in front of a counter. "Morning," Cissy said to the goblin behind the counter. "We both wish to make a withdrawal."

"Very well," the goblin responded peering over the counter. "Do you both have your keys?"

I looked down at my hand. I finally acknowledged that I had been clinging onto it. I lifted it up onto the counter. The goblin took it and examined it closely. Cissy finally pulled out her own key and placed it atop the counter.

Once done looking at both keys the goblin said", very well. Everything seems to be in order. I'll have someone take you to the vaults, Gralait."

Gralait came forward, he was another goblin; he led us through one of the nearby hallways. They were led through a narrow stone passageway lit by flaming torches. Gralait whistled and a cart rushed towards them. Each of them got inside and soon sped forward. The cart made its own way through the maze of tunnels without anyone navigating it. I did my best to not concentrate on my still queasy stomach. Cissy even looked a little nuisance. The cart finally came to a complete stop.

"Vault 926," Gralait said.

I got off after Cissy who was now following the small goblin towards the vault. For the first time I really notice how small he was, a foot or two shorter then me. He unlocked the vault door and the first thing I saw was lots of green smoke. Once the smoke had cleared I saw piles gold, silver, and brass coins. Cissy walked inside and quickly placed the coins inside a bag.

Cissy walked out and stopped in front of me. "What's your vault?"

"Snape said vault 158," before I could say another word Cissy told the goblin where to go to next. We got back into the cart and were soon speeding toward my vault.

We came to an abrupt stop and got off at once again. Gralait opened the vault and once again we waited for the green smoke to clear. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I was expecting maybe a few coins in a pile, but this was a bit much. Not only were there coins, but there was some jewels, books, pictures, and other stuff. I reluctantly walked inside. Cissy followed close behind me.

"What did your parents do?" Cissy asked sarcastically. "Put all their possessions in this vault?"

"I don't know," I responded.

I picked up a picture of two people standing side by side. Cissy peered over my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"That woman looks like you, but you have his eyes," Cissy muttered.

"I guess they're my parents." I was stunned to have found something of their existence. They moved slightly in the picture. First they stood side by side then they ended up kissing each other and slowly pulling away. I folded it up carefully and placed it inside my jean pocket.

"Well," Cissy said," I only have an hour in Diagon Alley. So, let's get your money and head over to Ollivander's."

I picked up the money that rested in the center of the vault. I didn't have a bag with me, so I made due with placing it inside my pockets. We quickly made our way out and Gralait handed my key back to me, before we got back into the cart.

We soon found ourselves outside Gringotts. We tried to readjust our eyes to the change in light. It didn't take too much longer before Cissy began pulling me through the crowd again. We came to a shabby run down little shop. We were less then a few inches from the door when I bumped into someone once again. I had fallen backwards.

I looked around trying to find the person I had knocked over. He stood up angrily and looked at me. "You ought to watch where you're going!" He smirked at the sight of me. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, blue eyes and pale skin. He held out a hand", I'm Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, Marina Goldfield," I responded shaking his hand.

Cissy rolled her eyes and came to stand beside me. "I'm Cissy Portello." She examined the boy closely," so, a Malfoy. I've heard of you."

"I could say the same Portello," he remarked back.

I didn't feel like making enemies this early in the school year. "Look whatever differences there are between the two of you," before I could finish Cissy intervened.

"Fine," she replied," I guess we could try and be friends for your sake."

Now I felt like I was intruding on something that I wasn't meant to be involved with. Draco just overlooked the matter and continued talking.

"Well I suppose you're here to buy wands then."

"Yes," I replied.

"Good luck," he said.

A woman appeared behind him. She was tall with long flowing blonde hair. She looked down at us for a brief second. "Are these some friends of yours?" She asked trying to be polite. She seemed nice, but I wasn't quite sure what to make of them.

"Yes they are," he replied to her.

"Oh," she held out a hand", I'm Draco's mom, nice to meet you both."

I shook her hand first. I was afraid of what Cissy's reaction might be. "Marina," I responded", Marina Goldfield."

"Goldfield," she responded. I could tell that she knew the name. I wondered if she knew who my parents were. "Well," she said turning to Draco without talking to Cissy", I'm going to go met up with your father. Don't be too long here."

Why are people afraid to tell me things when it involves my parents? I sighed and decided to over look it as a coincidence.

"I'd best be off to. Hope to see you in Slytherin," Draco said.

"Slytherin?" I asked, unsure of what that was.

"It's one of the other four houses," Cissy added.

"You haven't heard of the four houses before?" He asked.

"No, I'm sorry. I don't think I'm muggle born though," I wasn't sure if I was telling the truth or not. I wasn't even sure it was important to tell him that."Well, as far as I know anyway."

"Either way," he didn't seem to take to much care," I'll see ya' at school," he walked around me.

I turned to watch him leave. "Is Slytherin a good house?" I asked Cissy.

"Hell no!" She shouted making me jump ", Anything but that house."

"What house do you want to get into?"

"What else, Gryffindor. A true house of bravery and nobility," Cissy stated proudly. "Well, let's go get our wands then."

I followed her inside the small shop. I read the fading gold letters that read **Ollivanders****: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. **A soft bell rang in the distance as we walked through the door. The place had the feeling of a large library. I had been to the public library plenty of times, but it still didn't hold the mystery that this place did.

"Good afternoon," came a soft voice from the distance. I took a step back, and Cissy jumped. I had gotten used to having people surprise me from behind. Although they would usually say _boo_ instead of a friendly greeting. I could see silver eyes gleaming from the distance.

"Hello Mr. Ollivander, remember me?" Cissy asked excitedly.

"Oh yes I do Miss Portello. How is your sister doing?" Ollivander responded.

"She's doing great, loves her wand Beechwood and dragon heart string."

"Dragon heart string; from a real dragon?" I asked silently.

Cissy ignored me and walked towards the counter holding out an arm. He began measuring her arm length along with a few other parts of her body, and then went off and came back carrying rectangular boxes. Ollivander pulled out wands from the boxes and Cissy began waving the wands. For a while nothing happened, until she was finally able to produce golden sparks from the wand.

Cissy smiled and shouted ", I have a wand now!"

I smiled and clapped for her. I took a step forward wondering if this was really happening to me. Mr. Ollivander looked at me closely; I noticed he frowned for a split second.

"Miss Goldfield," he said", am I right?"

I was stunned." How did you know my last name?"

He nodded ", I remember your mother, a very nice woman indeed."

Without really thinking I held out my right arm, and a tape began measuring my arm length. "She was here?" I asked surprised. The people, at the first orphanage I was at, told me that I was abandoned. I was told that I was brought in by a man and he left me there to rot. Now I was in a place where people had known my parents while they were alive.

"She was here, every student who attends Hogwarts comes through here to buy their first wands," he said making his way around the shelves.

"I didn't know that," I said foolishly. At least it was honest.

He came back and placed a few boxes on the table in front of me. He pulled out one wand and I gave it a try. Nothing happened. He continued to hand me different wands but none seemed to work. Eventually I got a wand, Mahogany and Unicorn hair eight inches long. I felt something warm under my fingertips. I waved it and red spark flew out. Cissy cheered with excitement.

"Just like your father," Ollivander said.

"My dad had the same wand?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not the same," he said, "every wand is different Miss Goldfield."

"Plus the wand always chooses the wizard," Cissy added.

"That they do," Ollivander continued on", however your fathers wand contained the same unicorn hair that is inside your wand as well."

I looked back down at the wand that I held in my hand."Wow," was all I could respond with.

Cissy and I gave a hasty farewell, after we each seven gold galleons, and headed off for Madame Malkin's for school robes. I had never worn a uniform before. Usually I was just given some hand me down clothes. Oh, I thought to myself for a second, my luggage! I thought for a second. I wasn't sure what I had done with it, but I just shook my head. I suppose that if we had to wear uniforms it wouldn't matter much anyway.

We walked into the shop just as a girl was walking out. She had long, curly hair that was dirty blonde color. She had something in her hand, but I couldn't see what it was. I noticed a small puppy that played between her feet trying to bit at her robe. She spoke with a high pitched voice.

"I want to get my wand next mommy," she said. She looked over at us and smiled.

"Oh no," Cissy said," just smile and wave."

I did as she said. The girl walked over towards us. "Are you going to Hogwarts? So am I! I hope I get into Gryffindor, I can't see myself any place else! Oh, my name is Jean Reign, who are you?"

Jean talked a mile a minute. I managed to translate only a few words. "Um, my name is Marina." I decided it was best to stop using my last name in introductions.

"And I'm Cissy Portello. I bet you don't remember me do you?" Cissy asked waving from behind me.

"Oh that's cool! I'll look for you both on the train! Gotta' go now, bye-bye," she said and took off after her mother.

I knew that even though she had been talking to me, she hadn't been looking into my eyes. She seemed distracted or something. She took of quickly. Cissy and I walked into Madame Malkin's. All Cissy talked about was how she was annoyed by Jean. They had met in Diagon Alley a few years back. They got into a fight about something, and never met up again until a few moments ago. It didn't take long for the robes to get done. Once we paid the Madame, we rushed toward Flourish and Blotts. Cissy told me that she didn't have a whole lot of time left.

Books were stacked everywhere. I couldn't believe the sight of them. Bookshelves full and even some that were abnormally piled up towards the ceiling. Cissy moved around quickly pulling out random books that were on the list that I hadn't bothered to read. I couldn't keep myself from looking at the books. I found particularly interesting on how to curse your enemies. Cissy eventually pulled me away saying that she wasn't going to pay for my own books.

There was a girl in front of us who was waiting impatiently in line. She turned to look at us. She had long red hair and amazing green eyes. She reminded me of a country song I once heard. A boy came up to join her.

"I tell you Hufflepuff is a much better house to get sorted into," the boy said. He turned to face me", wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh please," the girl interrupted", Ravenclaw is a much better house to be in. Would you agree to that?"

"Ha, you're both wrong!" Cissy shouted," Gryffindor is the best house!"

I was caught in the middle of the argument. I didn't even know these houses existed until now, I also didn't know anything about any of them. I got the feeling that my finale say would tip a much needed scale. I decided to change the subject.

"My name is Marina Go…,"I stopped before saying my last name. "What's your names?" I asked the other two.

"Rema Traussle," the girl said quickly. "Ravenclaw has the most intellectual witches and wizards of our time!"

"Sure they do," the boy said. He turned to look at me. He shook my hand," Henry Beause, pleasure to meet you Marina." He seemed to understand my need to change the argument or at least was acting kindly. He kissed the back of my hand and I smiled.

Rema turned to pay for her books and waited for the rest of us. I was the last. I came back to the same argument, but I choose to pretend to be distracted, hoping that I wouldn't be called to join the argument. I found it increasingly harder to carry all my stuff around. Rema handed me a bag without saying a word to me. I put my stuff inside and waited for them to get done.

Cissy looked down at her clock. "Shoot," she said," we have to go. Nice meeting you both."

"Okay," Henry shouted at us as Cissy was pulling me out of the shop," see you on the train."

We rushed toward a place called an Apothecary. I was too stunned to really pay much attention to Cissy. I was in awe of the place around me. She seemed to know what to buy. I was thankful for having her around. Once we paid for everything we rushed back out. She said she could use the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. We made our way to a large brick wall. I thought that maybe she had made a wrong turn or something. She touched a few stones with the tip of her wand and the bricks moved to aside. The back of a building was revealed. Cissy pulled me through it and we entered through a back door.

The place slightly resembled The Witches Brew. They were both pubs. The only real difference was that this one felt a little grungier. People filled the tables and were chatting merrily. Cissy and I sat at a nearby table.

"I'll wait here with you until that man," she paused, "what did you say his name was?"

"Severus Snape," I replied. I put my bag down by my side and allowed my shoulders to relax.

"Yea, until he shows up. Isn't he the headmaster of Slytherin?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, don't listen to those others. Gryffindor is the best house to get into, trust me," Cissy said placing her hand on top of mine.

"Okay, I guess," I wasn't sure how to respond.

Severus came a minute before Cissy had to leave, or she would have been late. She hugged me goodbye and took off to the fireplace. She shouted The Witches Brew and was gone. Severus had brought my suitcase with him, I was thankful. I didn't bother to ask where or how he got a hold of it.

"Are you head of the Slytherin House?" I asked him.

"Yes, how did you find out about that?" He asked.

"Cissy told me. Or rather she asked me about it."

"It's a good house to get into," he said.

"Who decides who goes into what house?" I asked.

"The Sorting Hat decides the appropriate place for Hogwarts students."

"Oh," I said. "Which house were my parents in?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he would know or not.

"I believe your father was in Ravenclaw and your mother was in Slytherin," he replied sternly.

So he did know who my parents were. At least it was a start. We decided to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the night. Then we'd head over to the King's Cross train station and head over to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. If I had known any better, I would have thought it strange for a platform to have that kind of number, but I had never been to a train station and didn't know what to expect.


	5. Hogwarts Express

I ate some soup before going to bed. It was the best food I'd had since before I was seven. I quickly forced those memories from my mind and tried to fall asleep. For the first time I truly felt the cold England weather. Compared to the unpredictable weather in Arizona, I was freezing. I kept the covers over my head and use all the blankets I could get a hold of. The next morning was slightly warmer, but it was still cool. I knew I was going to hate the changing of these climates every summer.

I woke early that next morning. I was glade that it was slightly warmer. I saw my reflection in the mirror. I had light black hair that fell past my shoulders. I looked deathly thin; it was from the lack of eating. I walked closer to the dirty mirror and saw my chocolate brown eyes looking at me. This had been the first time I had seen my own image for years.

I lifted my left arm, and slowly pulled my sleeve down. There it was staring at me, the odd tattoo I was born with. I had kept it covered with either makeup, or long sleeves. I decided that it must have had to do with my parents. I lowered my arm and yawned slightly. I looked through my bag and pulled out a white t-shirt and some worn out jeans. I changed quickly, and made sure that tattoo was completely covered.

I then met Snape downstairs after. He handed me a plate with eggs and sausages'. I tried to hide how much I was enjoying the food, but didn't think I was very successful. We didn't talk, mostly because I was savoring that taste of the food. Plus I had gotten used to eating in silence. In the orphanage we were all told to not say a word or suffer the consequences.

After I had finished I figured I could try to break my old habits. "Do I have to pay you back?" I had money now, and it would be only polite to offer.

"No, you don't have to," he responded. He had finished before me and was watching me.

"Thank you." I decided to ask about Hogwarts, I was curious about it anyway. I knew it would be better to ask Cissy about other things in the wizarding world. "How does Hogwarts run, do you have a principle there?"

"No, we have the headmaster Dumbledore who's in charge." He kept his answers direct and to the point.

"What are the houses like? What is the important of it all?" I had never been used to being separated from other children before. Usually we were all placed in the places, unless you made Miss Fingles angry.

"I don't know much about the other houses. However, the houses are meant to represent a student's personality. All four of the houses complete for the house cup, as well as in Quidditch games."

"What's Quidditch?"

"It is a sport, like," he paused," like muggle football of soccer."

"Oh," I was amazed. Wizards had their own sports game. This was just like being in whole new world.

"Have you played it before?" I just had to ask. Snape shook his head no. I wasn't if I'd be any good at it either. I'd have to ask Cissy about the details later.

"How am I going to get to Platform nine and three quarters?"

"At king's Cross Station, between platforms nine and ten."

_"Between?"_Now I was confused.

"There is a pillar between platforms nine and ten. You'll have to go through it to get to the Hogwarts Express."

I was going to have to go through something. What if I couldn't get through? That was the last question, we left afterwards. I was slightly nervous about going through a pillar. He handed me my ticket, then disappeared when I wasn't watching him. I was left with my cart, that was holding my luggage, a ticket, and the money I had gotten at Gringotts.

I made my way through the crowds and found the pillar that was between platforms nine and ten. It was made of brick and curved at an angle. I just stood their looking at it nervously. I couldn't force myself to move forward.

"Marina!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned to see Jean running towards me. She was with another girl that I hadn't met yet. "Marina! Getting ready to go through the gate to! Are you nervous? You shouldn't be, as long as you have a ticket. Oh, this is Leci Thomas. We've been friends since two years ago." Jean looked over my shoulder at the pillar.

"Do you want to go first?" I asked Jena. I wanted to see someone else do it.

Without saying another word Jean placed herself in front of me and ran forward. She went straight through the pillar and disappeared. I swallowed and looked at Leci.

"You don't have to be afraid. It doesn't hurt," she responded. Her voice was low and gentle. I noticed that she was shorter than me by a few inches. She had green eyes and long light brown hair.

I positioned myself behind my cart and made a run for it. I was running through blackness, and then suddenly I was on a different platform. I noticed Jean talking to someone further down the platform. Leci came behind me. She smiled and turned head to watch Jean.

"I guess we ought to get onto the train then," she said.

"What about Jean?"

"She'll find us on the train."

I followed Leci around the platform. It was so hectic, full of students, of every age, and their families! Some were saying bye, and others were boarding. A few were waving from inside the window. I saw pets loyally following their owners. First we left our carts in on the platform and carried our lugagges onto the train. It was a beautiful red. I read the 'Hogwarts Express' that was written in gold letters along the side of the train. I did my best to stay close to Leci as we tried to find an empty compartment. I felt a hand clasp onto my shoulder. I turned around to see Cissy.

"We have a compartment available. Follow me," she said going in the opposite direction.

I tapped Leci on the shoulder and told her to follow me. She stayed close behind. Cissy allowed us to walk through first. I saw Rema Traussle sitting next to Henry Beause, next to a boy I hadn't met yet. Draco wasn't here. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. Henry stood up and helped us place are luggage's in the corner of the compartment. I sat next to Leci.

"Did you hear?" Cissy asked taking a seat on the opposite side of me.

"Hear what?" I asked in response.

"About Harry Potter, everyone is talking about him," Cissy went on.

"I er…," I wasn't sure I wanted to openly say that I hadn't the name before.

"You don't who he is?" Rema asked. I shook my head. "He is the only wizard who survived You-Know-Who's attack." I was confused, I hadn't heard of either of these people before. I was slightly annoyed that I didn't know anything about this new world. "I can't believe no one explained it to you. Okay, You-Know-Who was a dark wizard who killed several witches and wizards, and gained followers some years ago. He killed Harry's parents and tried to kill him. Only the curse backfired and ended up destroying him! It's really an amazing story."

"So," I wasn't how to phrase this", he famous for surviving an attack?"

Rema nodded. "It was the death curse, Avada Kedavra. It's an unforgivable curse that'd get you put into Azkaband."

"Azkaband?" I asked. I had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"Wow, you're really behind. Azkaband is a wizarding prison. The unforgivable curses are meant to never be used, the ministry, which is a wizarding government, punishes anyone who uses it."

"Why wasn't he punished?" I asked.

"They were afraid of him," the boy responded. "I'm John-Claude Verese by the way. Just call me John," he held out a hand.

I shook it," nice to met you. I'm Marina." I still didn't feel comfortable using my last name.

"What's your last name?" He asked.

Before I could respond someone appeared in the doorway. It was Draco with two other guys. He smirked and sat down beside John. The only person who truly seemed bothered was Cissy, I made a promise to ask her about it later.

"Do you think it's true?" He asked.

"I know it is," Henry replied. I knew they were referring to Harry. "I saw him," he responded", he's going to go to Hogwarts in our school year." Henry smiled slightly. Apparently everyone was excited about him. I wish I could have shared the feelings. I still didn't know anything about him, just that he was also an orphan.

"I'm going to met him later," Draco said. He seemed to take it as some kind of importance.

I kept my mouth shut; I didn't want to sound any more clueless than I already was.

Rema looked at me. She must have sensed my confusion, she changed the subject. "What house are you all planning to get into? I want to be placed into Ravenclaw," Rema finished.

I looked at the two guys Draco had walked in with. They stood in front of the closed door. Neither of them seemed bright. They had muscular builds and short black hair. I figured they were related.

"I'm going into Gryffindor!" Cissy said first.

"We're aiming for Hufflepuff," Henry said and point to John.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Draco said proudly. "What about you Marina? What house are you hoping for?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders unsure. Cissy placed her arm around me and said," she's going into Gryffindor, because I said so."

"You look more the Slytherin type to me," Draco said. He was completely ignoring Cissy who was bound and determined for me to be in Gryffindor.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she ends up in Hufflepuff," Henry muttered smiling.

"She could always get into Ravenclaw," Rema piped in.

I felt myself in the middle of an argument. I was glade that it wasn't going to be based on my decision. The hat would know the best place to put me into, I think. I decided to try and get involved with the conversation. "Are we still going to be friends if we're all placed into separate houses?" I wasn't sure why I even bothered to ask, but it was important to know.

None of them bothered to say a word for a few moments. Rema finally broke the silence", I guess so."

"I don't have a problem with it," Henry said.

"I don't either," John added.

"Well," Cissy added in," I don't see why it should bother any of us."

"I wouldn't mind being friends with you," Draco said. He indicated me, and failed to acknowledge the others in the compartment.

"I don't care," Leci said from beside me. She spoke so silently that I don't think any one else could hear her.

"We'll meet up somewhere," Rema said. "In an empty classroom or someplace like that. We'll just have to let the other's know where it is, okay?"

We all nodded. Draco was the last to nod. I got the feeling that he was only hanging around us because of me. I wasn't sure why he wanted to be my friend so badly, but didn't want to ask. Draco left shortly afterwards to find the boy Harry Potter. Jean Reign joined us for a few minutes then left again. I was now nervous about being sorted. I didn't want to be separated from my friends. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to be in the same house as my parents. I decided to let the hat decide for me, I was probably going to end up in Slytherin, or possible Ravenclaw like my parents.Of course, I could also surprise myself and end up in Hufflepuff or even Gryffindor.


	6. Sorting

_A/N: Cello, sorry this is such a long chapter. I had to include where everyone ended up. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

* * *

I placed my long robes over usual clothes. I felt more magical just wearing them. Everyone else in out compartment did the same. We all trailed off into our own conversations. Henry, John, and Rema were still discussing their houses. Jean and Keci were animatedly talking about random things, now the topic had turned to the sky and how could one make it change color. I talked with CIssy, asking the questions I didn't to ask before.

"What's Quidditch?" I asked here.

"It's a wizarding sport, and believe its far greater then muggle sports," Cissy looked excited. "Let's see, there are three kinds of balls. The Quaffle, which are handled by Chasers, Bludger, handled by Beaters, and the golden snitch, handled by the Seeker; you'll see how it all plays out in the Hogwarts Quidditch matches. Trust me, you will enjoy them."

"My I ask you something, it might seem kind of personal though," I asked. I wasn't sure if I should or shouldn't ask.

"Go ahead," she responded," we're friends now. We shouldn't have secrets from each other."

"Why do you and Draco hate each other?" I noticed Cissy's face fall a bit.

"That's kinda complicated. See, Draco's family thinks that their better then everyone else because they are purebloods. A pureblood is someone born of wizarding descent. I think for a family to be officially considered purebloods, they have to go through three generations of all being wizards. They hold themselves better then others because it's less common now. My grandparents were against this view, as are my parents and me to. Anyway, we're considered blood traitors."

"Blood traitors," I asked quizzically. "What does that mean exactly?"

"Well," Cissy paused," my grandmother was related the Malfoy's. Cousins I think. She ran away and married a muggle, just to spite her family origins. They called her a blood traitor, and sadly it cost her the her husbands death. She was pregnant and ran to France to hide. She gave birth and raised her baby son. He became a wizard and married my mother. They had me, and my older sister, Tally or Talentha. You'll meet her later, she's embarrassed to be seen with me. They are trying for a son though."

"Oh," I responded shocked," that's awful."

"Yea, that's purebloods for you. My name, Cissy, is actually Draco's mother's nickname. My mother once heard Bellatrix use it, and liked the way it sounded. Plus, she thought it was a good joke on them."

"So, that's why you hate each other; because of your grandparents?"Cissy nodded. "What house is your sister in?"

"She's in Ravenclaw. She was always the smart one in the family. Are you still unsure of where you want to go?" I nodded. Cissy craned her neck to look out the window. "Well, you won't have to wait much longer. We're almost there!"

Shortly afterward a booming voice, that echoed in the train's corridors said ", we will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

I suddenly felt myself growing anxious, excited, and nervous. I didn't want to make a horrible first impression on the other students when I got there. I also had never been to a British school before, and wasn't sure how they worked. Another came to mind, what if they don't like Americans? The train began to slow and all the feelings became amplified. Once we came to a stop, we made our way onto a dark platform full of students. Our small group did our best to stay together. I saw Jean in the distance hanging out with a group of three other girls.

The night air was cold; I knew I wasn't going to enjoy the British weather a whole lot. A lamp light came bobbling towards us in the distance. It was well above all the heads of the students.

A deep but kind voice shouted," Firs' years! Firs' years over here! "We made our way slightly in the back of the crowd. I heard the giant say in a slightly lower voice," All right there, Harry!" I gulped hard, was it too late to run back the other way. The man had a beaming face that was covered in a thick black beard. I couldn't see any distinct features from where I was at. "C'mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

I couldn't help my feet; they slowly began backing away from the crowd of gathered first years. I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Not scared are you?" I recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy. I wasn't sure if I still wanted to be friends with him, but I really didn't want to make enemies at this new school.

I shook my head no, and followed the other students behind the giant. Draco kept stride behind me. I turned my head slightly to ask, "Do you know who he is?"

"Yea," Draco responded," His name is Hagrid. He is the grounds keeper I believe, a bit of a savage really."

"Why?"

"He lives in a hut," was all he said, as if that explained it all.

"I lived in an orphanage," was all I could respond with. We didn't say any more after that.

We continued up a steep narrow path. I could tell there were trees all around me. I got the feeling of being suffocated. I grew up in a desert, a vast open arid area. This was all a bit frightening.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid told us. "jus' round this bend here."

This was soon followed by a loud "ooooh."

It took a while for me to see why. The narrow path opened up to reveal a large castle overlooking the side of a large lake. The many windows were sparkling with the reflections of the starry sky. Turrets and towers shot up from all different sides of it. Suddenly speechless, all the emotions were washed away, at least for a few minutes.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out. He was pointing to a fleet of tiny boats sitting in the watery shores.

I got into a boat with Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and some girl with short black hair. Ordinarily I would have said hi, how are you doing, or at least made polite conversation. All words had been erased from my mind.

"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid. I couldn't see where was from where I was at. "Right then-FORWARD!"

Instantly, all the boats took off moving closer and closer to the grand castle. I bent forward to look into the water. The water didn't have a lot of ripples, it remained smooth. At first all I saw the reflection of my face, but then I swear I could have seen two yellow eyes looking back at me. I backed away and looked back at the large castle.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you?" The girl in the boat said smiling.

I turned to look at her. "Why?"

"The lake holds deadly creatures that would kill you instantly," her voice sounded small but confident. "I'm Pansy by the way," she said.

"Oh, thanks for the warning. I'm Marina." I somehow got the feeling that I wasn't going to like her very much.

"I'm Draco," Draco added in," this is Crabbe and Goyle." He pointed to his two companions.

"Heads down!" Hagrid shouted, and we all obeyed.

We were carried through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening inside the face of the cliff. The tunnel became darker, and all my previous emotions came back to me. We came to a stop in an underground harbor. I wondered if we were under the castle.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" I heard Hagrid call out to a student. I got out first, the others followed behind me.

I looked down at where Hagrid was, and saw him handing the small toad to a small boy. We all began following Hagrid once again down a stony passageway. It lead to smooth damp grass in front of the castle. Hagrid called out "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Then he knocked on the castle door, and it swung open. A tall, black haired witch, wearing an emerald green robe was standing there to greet them.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid told her.

""Thank you, Hagrid. I will take thrm from here."

"The head of Gryffindor," Draco whispered in my ear. I was surprised at how much he knew about the school already.

She opened the door wider and we walked into the entrance hall. For the first time, I felt myself not only shrink, but insignificant. I also got the feeling that I was one small sheep in a large heard of cattle. The place was lit by flaming torches, I saw a marble staircase, but couldn't clearly see the ceiling. We followed her up the stairs and through the upper floor. I heard the loud noise of students, the rest of the school was there already. Was this going to lead to an initiation? We were lead into a small chamber from the hallway, and everyone was huddled close together.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she began," the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your dormitory, and spend your free time in your House common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each House has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your House points, while rule-breaking will lose House points. At the end of the year, the House with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever House becomes yours.

"The sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting here." She glanced around at the student body. I could have sworn that she glanced at me. "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." With that she walked out of the chamber.

I did my best to keep my knees from buckling. This was going to be in front of the entire student body, and I bet all the teachers would be there to. This was it; this was going to decide the course of my life and perhaps my future friends. Why does it have to feel so final?

"I'm going to be in Slytherin," Draco said.

I turned to face the group I had unknowingly joined. "Of course, where else would one be placed in," Pansy said. Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to have to do?" I asked.

"I don't know," Pansy said shrugging her shoulders.

"Will it hurt? Do they expect us to do some kind of spell already?" I could tell my voice gave away my nervousness.

"Nah," Draco said. He placed a hand on my shoulder again. "You don't have to worry about anything. It's just a hat that'll decide where to place you."

I jumped at the sight of several ghosts passing through the back stone wall. I heard some people scream, Draco turned to look at them to. They glided right over us, white and transparent. They sounded as if they were arguing to themselves.

A small one, who looked like a monk said," Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

He was soon cut off", my dear Frair, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost-I say, what are you all doing here?" He said having finally noticed us standing here.

No one answered in response. I couldn't say a word either.

"New students!" Exclaimed Frair, smiling at us. "About to be sorted, I suppose?"

I nodded without saying a word.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! He continued. "My old House, you know."

"Move along now," McGonagall said sharply, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." The ghosts floated away leaving us alone with her. "Now form a line and follow me."

We got into line, Draco and his friends behind me. I caught a glimpse of Cissy ahead of me by a few people. We began walking forward through the double doors. I was flabbergasted at the sight of the place. Candles floated midair above four oblong tables filled with students. I saw golden plates and goblets. I couldn't believe that this was truly happening to me. I came from rags to the ritz. We came to a halt in front of a long table that was facing the students. I saw Snape sitting at one of the ends, it was the teachers table. An old frail looking man with a long white beard and half moon spectacles sat in the center of it all.

I glanced upwards to see a black sky with stars. I wondered if it really came to an abrupt opening like that. I looked back down at a four legged stole. McGonagall placed an old beaten up hat atop of it. The hat twitched slightly, and the gap in near the rim opened up. It began to sing.

_"__Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart, _

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set __Gryffindors__ apart;_

_You might belong in __Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient__Hufflepuff's__ are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old __Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind, _

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in __Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning __folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're safe in hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The place filled with applause, and the hat bowed to each table. Now, I knew I definitely didn't belong in Slytherin, but my mom had been in there. I didn't have the intelligence for Ravenclaw; or the patience for Hufflepuff. I doubted I had the bravery for Gryffindor. The hat would just dismiss and say that I don't belong here. My worst fears realized.

McGonagall pulled out a roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she looked down at the scroll", Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink face girl, with blonde pigtails, stumbled out of line. She put on the hat that fell past her eyes, and then sat on the stool. There was a moment's pause then the hat shouted "Hufflepuff!" A table on the right applauded her, and Frair waved to her. She took her seat eagerly.

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!" Susan quickly got off the seat and joined Hannah at the table.

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!" The table second from the left applauded this time. Terry ran to join them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!" Landed in Ravenclaw. The rest went on to 'Brown, Lavender, Bulstrode, Millicent (the first Slytherin). Henry Beause was called. He gave me an airy smile and made his way to the stool. The hat paused for a moment then shouted 'Ravenclaw!' Eventually Draco was called, as was Vincent Crabbe. They both ended up in Slytherin. The list continued, Finch-Flethcly, Justin was called. My time was coming, I could feel it coming.

"Goldfield, Marina!"

There it was my name. My stomach jerked as I made my way to the Sorting Hat. I really didn't want to do this in front of everyone. I placed the hat atop my head and sat on the stool. I could fell a million eyes watching me.

"Hm," murmured the hat," interesting." The hat paused in thought. _Put me in where you think I'd do best_, I thought to myself. "Where you'd do best," the hat responded. _You read my thoughts._ Without another moment's hesitation the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" I nearly froze one the stool, I was shocked. It took a few seconds for my feet to actually allow me to move.

I made my way to my seat along side the applauding table. Granger, Hermione was called next. She was placed in Gryffindor, and took a seat beside me. I shook her hand, just like the other students in the table had done with me. Cissy Portello got called up to the stool; I knew where she was going before the hat shouted it-Gryffindor.

She took her seat beside Hermione. The next name surprised me quiet a bit. I heard been hearing about him for most of the day, Potter, Harry. There was an instant silence that fell over the entire student body. I even noticed that the teacher's took a peculiar interest in him. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He was eventually placed in Gryffindor, and received the loudest applause. Jean Reign and Leci Thomas were placed in Gryffindor. John-Claude Verese was placed in Hufflepuff, and Rema Traussle was placed in Ravenclaw. We had all been officially separated. I was still stunned by the hat's selection. I thought, put me in the house where you think I'd do best. I ended up in Gryffindor. I looked at the table around me. Despite all the comments I had heard about Slytherin being the best House, I was glade to be in this one.


	7. Gryffindor Common Room

_A/N: Sorry this chapter doesn't contain anything exciting. I write it by itself, if I included it with my first day, it would have been too long a chapter. Hope you enjoy it anyway._

* * *

I watched the people around me closely, wondering who else was going to be my friend, and who might become my enemies. I glanced at the empty golden plate that rested on the table. My stomach grumbled a little. I swallowed wondering how we were going to eat with no food. Once the last student, Zabini, Blaise got placed in Slytherin, McGonagall rolled up the parchment and the old man stood up. I hadn't thought to ask what his name was. 

He beamed at us all and said", welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He paused for a second ", thank you!"

I did my best to restrain a chuckle. Whoever he was, he had a sense of humor to him, plus a presence that commanded respect. I watched as the food instantly appeared in the bowels and dishes in front of us. I blinked in astonishment and began piling my plate with food, and eating as much as I could stand. I think I was going to love being here.

"You might want to slow down a bit," the girl, who sitting beside me, said.

I swallowed the bit of chicken I had in my mouth and looked at her. "Okay, I'm sorry if I grossed you out." I had already forgotten her name. She looked away and went back to eating.

A ghost had caught my attention. "I don't need to, of course, but one does miss it. I don't think I've introduced myself? Sir Nicholas de Mismy-Porpington at your service. Resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know who you are!" A red haired boy shouted. "My brothers told me about you-you're Nearly Headless Nick!"

"I would _prefer_ you call me Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-"he began but was interrupted.

"_Nearly_ headless? How can one be _nearly_ headless?"

"Like _this_," he said and pulled his ear downward. His head was pulled off and rested on his shoulder. I was amazed, but not really all that stunned. If he had been alive, then I would have panicked. He soon placed his head back onto his neck. "So-new Gryffindors! I hope your going to help us win the House championship this year? Gryffindors have never gone so long without winning. Slytherin's got the Cup for six years in a row! The Bloody Baron's becoming almost unbearable-he's the Slytherin ghost."

All eyes turned to look at the Slytherin table. I followed curiously. The ghost was sitting next to Draco. His face looked thin and boney. I noticed that his robes had silver blood on it. I wasn't the only one who noticed.

"How did he get covered in blood?" A boy asked.

"I've never asked," Nick responded. He turned and flew off.

I looked around and saw Rema talking with another Ravenclaw girl. She had long black hair and looked pretty. I could tell that she was a year older than Rema. Henry and John were talking to each other. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Draco and his two friends didn't seem to be talking much. They were just sitting eating really. I did happen to notice that the girl-Pansy-was sitting across from Draco though. I turned my attention to Jean who talking animatedly about her family and whatever came to mind. Cissy was talking with a boy who was sitting next to her.

I made sure that I ate slower, keeping in mind that I was in front of other people. At last I had reached my limit, and stopped abruptly. I waited patiently until everyone else had gotten done. The man in the center of the high table stood up.

"Ahem-just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that." I noticed his gaze fall upon two twin boys. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes and corridors.

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." He paused for a second then finished. ""And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

I panicked slightly. I had no idea what the song was; I didn't even now there was one. I noticed the teachers were smiling though. I figured I'd let everyone else sing, and I'd just sit back and listen. He flicked his was quickly and a golden ribbon flew out of the end. It flew high above the tables and formed into words.

"Everyone pick your favorite tune," he said," and off we go!"

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, __Hoggy__ Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

It had sounded as if it were just made up on the spur of the moment. Nevertheless, I listened to everyone sing. Finally he said," Ah, music. A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

We all stood up and followed the prefect to the common room, or so I was told. We were lead out of the Great Hall, and up a large marble staircase. I was amazed to see that the people in the portraits were moving and pointing at us. We went through two doors hidden behind sliding panels. We climbed a staircase and came to a sudden stop. I noticed some of the others yawning.

There were a bundle of walking sticks just floating in midair. The prefect took a step forward and began throwing them. "Peeves," he said," a poltergeist." He raised his voice", Peeves-show yourself!"

He was answered with a fart and," do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" With a pop, a little man appeared. He had wicked dark eyes, and a big mouth. He floated crossed legged, clutching the walking sticks. "Ooooooh! Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped forward at us, I was the only who didn't suck. He had nearly floated through me, but missed by a hair.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, the sticks fell on a boy's head. I heard him zooming away with the sound of clanking metal.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," the prefect said. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

We stopped at a portrait of a very fat woman wearing a pink silk dress."Password," she said sternly.

"Caput Draconis," the boy responded.

The portrait swung forward revealing a hole in the wall. We all crawled through the hole and found ourselves inside the common room. It was filled with armchairs, and a nice burning fire. We were led through a door, and pointed in the right direction. I climbed up the staircase, behind Cissy and we were in a place filled with beds. They were four poster beds with draping red velvet curtains. I found my trunks had been brought up into the bedroom. I sat on the edge of the bed and grazed the covers with my fingertips.

"Aren't you sleepy?" Cissy asked lying in the bed beside mine.

"Yea," I responded", I'm just amazed that's all."

"Why?"

"I've," never been treated so nicely in my life. I felt like a humble peasant who had been brought up to a higher court.

Cissy shrugged and begun making herself comfortable under the covers.

"Cissy," I had to ask," who was that man who made all those announcements?"

"Albus Dumbldore," she said with a yawn. "He's the Hogwarts headmaster. Hm…good night."

I lay down on the bed wondering if I wasn't dreaming. I didn't want to sleep in fear that I would wake up back at the orphanage. I lightly touched the tattoo on my arm. I decided I was going to have to show it to Cissy and ask her about it tomorrow. Eventually my eyes were forced shut and I drifted off to sleep.


	8. My Beginning at Hogwarts

I thought I was dreaming when I heard someone shouting my name. Once I finally got opened my eyes I saw Jean jumping up and down between mine and Cissy's beds. She was shouting 'FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!' Cissy just groaned and rolled over on her bed. I groggily yawned and sat up. Jean grabbed my shoulders and shook me for a while.

"I'm awake!" I responded holding my hands up in a friendly surrender.

"She's just excited," I heard Leci tell me from behind.

Once we got Cissy up, we all got dressed. Jean wondered off, away from us. We all grabbed a bit to eat then did our best to find our classes. I noticed that everyone was whispering and searching for Harry Potter. I just shook my head and followed Cissy. Hogwarts had 142 different staircases, Cissy informed me. She did her best to explain their variations, but I wasn't able to catch a word of it. What I found most confusing were the doors. Each seemed to do different things. Some doors waited for you to ask politely, or wanted to be tickled, and some walls _had _painted doors on them.

Everything appeared to be moving. The people in the portraits would move into different pictures. Cissy asked Nick, the Gryffindor ghost, where to go a few times. I enjoyed watching the ghosts appear out of the doors we were trying to go through. The moment that caught me off guard was when Peeves grabbed my nose and shouted 'I GOT YOUR CONK!' He eventually flew off laughing loudly to himself. We passed by Argus Filch, and his cat Mrs. Norris. He just watched us walk by and didn't say a word. Cissy warned me about Mrs. Norris as her being Filch's hall monitor. She would warn him if she caught a student doing something wrong.

I quickly learned how tough a wizarding school was. We had to observe the night skies, every wednesday at midnight, to study the stars and learn their names. We had Herbology three times a week. We also had History of Magic, taught by a ghost, and was the most boring of them all. Rema told me that he fell asleep on night and was burned to death. Then his soul left his body and continued teaching. I just hoped that nothing like that happened to me. We had a Charms class with Professor Flitwick, the smallest person I'd ever met. When he called Harry's name he got over excited and fell off the books he was standing on.

Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration. She was rigid in her mannerisms, and seemed like a person you didn't want to cross. She informed us about the subject. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." I took the sentences to heart, and never made a mockery of myself in _her_ class.

She impressed me when she changed her desk into a pig, and then back into a desk again. She informed us that we wouldn't be changing furniture for a while. Instead we were given matches and told to change them into needles. I felt frustrated that I couldn't change my match into anything. It just made me wonder if it was true that I didn't belong here. If so, then how long until I was told to leave? I felt slightly comforted that the girl, Hermione Granger, was the only one able to transform her match. She smiled at her for having been able to change the match.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was something else. Quirrell wore a purple turban, that he claimed was given to him from an African Prince, and was used to ward off zombies. He refused to tell the story of how he fought off a zombie though. His classroom smelled of garlic. Henry told me that it was to keep the vampires away; especially the one that he met in Romania and was going to come back for him. I didn't argue, I just tried to follow along with the lessons.

On the morning that I was going to have potions, I tried to talk to Draco and his friends. Instead of even saying a word to me, he just walked away. I shrugged my shoulders and met up with Cissy. Cissy told me that it was the damned Slytherin pride and made her way into the Great Hall. I was beginning to understand the basic layout of the castle, and began feeling confident that I'd be able to find my way around soon. I enjoyed watching the owls fly overhead and give students their mail.

Potions was the only class we had in the dungeons. I passed by Jean on my way inside the classroom, she seemed to be looking for something. Cissy just pulled me inside ignoring Jean. It was colder here, and caught my interest. I wasn't sure why, but everything here amazed me, even the darker things. I wasn't sure how to react when I saw Snape. I knew he had been my savior from the dreaded orphanage. However, he was the head of the Slytherin House, and I was sorted into Gryffindor. I figured I'd just follow his lead.

He started with roll call and paused at Harry's name. I felt that stab of jealousy again, but shrugged it off. He said", Ah, yes Harry Potter, our new _celebrity_." Draco and his friends giggled to themselves. Once Snape was finished with roll call he went on to introducing us to the class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." Even though he spoke in a dull whisper, everyone managed to catch every word. He and McGonagall had a way of keeping a classroom silent. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly shimmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death-if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually teach."

I looked away from him. I got the sudden sense that he wouldn't want to hear from me again. There was a moment of silence. I just glanced down at my few blank pages and waited to see what would happen next. I closed my eyes for a split second. I saw myself in a desert, not the one I'm originally from, an Arabian desert. I was there casting spells with a cauldron sitting over a fiery flame under the starry sky.

Then Snape brought me back to reality by shouting "Potter!" I looked up at him as he looked down at the famous boy named Harry. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" I knew there was no way he was going to know the answer. I was just glade Snape hadn't picked me.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air. I now knew that I would have to try and become friends with her. Harry responded with ", I don't know sir."

Snape gave a sneer. "Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything." In a few moments he went on with the questions. "Let's try again-Potter. Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Again Hermione's hand shot up into the air; Draco, and his friends, were laughing hysterically. I wonder why Draco wasn't getting into trouble. I also wondered why Snape wasn't asking Hermione for the answers. I also wondered if Draco, who was laughing at Harry, would know the answers himself.

"I don't know, sir," Harry responded again. I was beginning to feel bad for him.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter? What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione's hand stretched into the air.

"I don't know," Harry looked over to the girl. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

I agreed with Harry on that. I just wished that Snape didn't turn his attention to me. I probably knew even less than Harry did. A few people laughed. I did my best to show respect and not giggle.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione; even though she was sitting. "For your information, Potter, Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful that it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezaor is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for Monkshood and wolfsband, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well, why aren't you all coping this down?"

In truth I had already begun writing. The other students followed suit and began scribbling away. I was still trying to adjust to using quills instead of pens and pencils. I glanced up and saw Snape looking down at me, and I smiled before looking back down at my paper. I still didn't want to be asked a question for which I had no answer to.

We were all told to make a potion that would cure boils. I quickly fumbled through my book and found the potion. We were placed into pairs, I was paired with Cissy. We were both having trouble figuring out what to put in next and how to do it the right way. I got the impression that I was in a chemistry class. Snape walked around investigating our potions, all except for Draco's. Eventually he complimented Draco on his. I was a little hurt, but went on. One of the Gryffindor boys had managed to melt their pot and the potion spilled out. It burned a hole in my old shoes. I noticed that the boy was soon covered in boils from the potion he had concocted. I was just glade that it hadn't happened to me.

Snape yelled", Idiot boy! I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?" The boy only whimpered as the boils began to pop. "Take him up to the hospital wing," he told his partner. "You-Potter-why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

We've already lost points. Shit! I was glade when the class was released. I probably should have stayed to say thanks or something, but I chickened out. I hide myself amongst the other students and left. In my rush to get out of the dungeon I bumped into Jean. She had a worried look on her face.

"My Fradlend is missing! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!" Jean shouted at me.

"What's a Fradlent?" I asked calmly.

"My pet, he looks kind of like a small fuzzy puppy. You saw him in Diagon Alley."

"Well, where did you see him last?" I asked.

"What's going on now?" Cissy asked beside me. Rema, Henry, and John were beside her.

"Jean has lost her pet," I responded.

"I'm sure we could find it?"

"HIM!" Jean corrected.

"Him," Henry went on. "Where do you think he'd most likely be?"

"I don't know." The panic didn't fade from Jean's face. She took off and we followed hesitantly.

We were led out of the dungeons and around the castle. I was having trouble keeping up with Jean, as were the rest of them. Jean finally stopped and was looking up at the ceiling.

"What are you looking at?" Cissy asked.

I looked up and saw tiny paw prints on the ceiling. "Is that from your pet?" I had already forgotten his name.

Jean nodded.

"Acrobatic lil' thing isn't he?" Rema asked.

"Then all we have to do is follow the prints and we'll find him," John said.

Jean began following the prints, and we followed her. He had found a small opening in one of the walls and appeared to be trapped inside. Jean began crawling through before any of us could say another word.

"Should we follow her?" Rema asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and crawled in after her. If there was a danger factor here, I didn't want Jean to be alone. Even though I knew there couldn't possibly be anything that dangerous at a school. This was a school for witches and wizards though. I heard the others follow behind me.

"I don't think this is exactly safe," John said from behind me.

Jean gave an excited squeal. I assumed that she had found her pet and was happy. I paused when I heard the wood below us begin to moan. This wood wasn't strong enough to support all of us.

"Stop!" I shouted, but it was too late.

The wood gave way and we were falling downward. I screamed, as did my friends, before we landed on the hard floor. I forced myself to sit up and realized that I was in the Great Hall. It wouldn't have been bad except that it was lunch time. Jean was sitting up clinging to her pet. I eventually stood up as did the rest of my friends. I smiled at the on looking students and waved. I swallowed when I looked at the teacher's table.

We didn't get into a lot of trouble. McGonagall gave us all a saturday's detention. Jean was also instructed to give her pet to Hagrid for safekeeping until winter break. She was allowed to visit him whenever she got the chance. I was glade to hear that Rema had found an old abandoned classroom where we could hang out later. She told me that she would see if Draco still wanted to be friends with us. All in all it was an interesting way to begin at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	9. The Eyes

We each served detention differently. Henry and John had to re-patch the roof. Rema helped out, but ended up polishing the trophies under Mr. Filch's watchful eyes. It didn't bother me much, but Rema hated it. She wanted to use magic, but Argus refused. I was used to doing much harder work. Cissy and Jean walked in late and ended up having to stay behind longer. I noticed Mrs. Norris slightly odd behavior but didn't comment on it. Rema and I left Jean Cissy to serve their time and made our way to our dormitories.

"I can't believe he wouldn't let us use magic. What nerve!" Rema continued complaining.

"Well, it could have been worse."

"How?"

"Erm…," I was quickly cut off by Severus Snape. He was patrolling the hallways.

"What are you two doing of your dormitories out of hours?" He asked curiously.

"Detention," I responded simply. I figured it best to keep my answers short and to the point.

"I see."

Rema grabbed hold of my arm and began pulling me away. "We'll be on our way. Good night." She said to Severus walking away, and pulling me away.

I could feel his cold stare watching us walk down the dark hallway. I was surprised he didn't take points away, or give us another detention. I guess Rema didn't give him the chance. We eventually departed and I headed towards the Gryffindor common room. None of us had been able to get a hold of Draco, so we assumed he didn't want to associate with us anymore. I felt a little hurt, but didn't fret about it.

I lay down and pulled the covers over myself. I help my wand in my hand and wondered how much longer it would take for me to be able to cast a perfect spell. I look at my small nightstand and saw an empty glass resting peacefully. I took a deep breath and waved my wand saying 'wingardium leviosa'. I had been reading and practicing it, but nothing had been happening. At first nothing happened. I tried once more, this time the cup flew across the room and shattered against the brick wall.

"What the," one of girls began shouting.

I quickly pulled the covers over my head and pretended to be asleep. Once everyone sounded to be asleep I placed my wand where the glass cup used to be and closed my eyes to sleep. The next morning I woke up too late for breakfast, and was barely in time for class. I yelled at Cissy for not waking me, she just shrugged her shoulders and didn't say a word.

Later that week Rema gave us all a piece of paper telling us where the location of an abandoned classroom was. I wasn't sure how to feel when I read the pinup notice that Gryffindor's and Slytherin's would be having broom flying lessons together. I listened into most people's conversations' about Quidditch and the upcoming flying lessons. Jean was always talking about how often she flew around in the friendly skies. Rema, John, and Henry did their best to convince me that I'd do fine and that it would be the best experience of my life. Cissy didn't talk about her flying much, she said she had one bad experience and never brought it up again. I overheard Draco bragging his experiences in flying, and began to look forward to the experience.

One morning the mail came through, as always, only this time was different. I got a letter. At first I thought it was a fluke, but the owl made sure that I had gotten it. Cissy eventually paid him off and yelled at me to pay her back the change. I unconsciously paid her the change and undid the black seal. A folded piece of paper came out, and a beautiful golden pin in the shape of a small rose. I unfolded the paper and did my best to read the scribbles.

Marina,

Glade you made it into Hogwarts. I heard you made it into Gryffindor, congratulations! Hope you get this, and hope you manage to reply. Until later, bye.

Sincerely,

The name was so badly scribbled that I couldn't make out what it was. I gave up on it eventually. I fastened the pin onto my cloak and folded the paper again. Obviously this person knew me, so I might as well be respectful. I placed the letter in my bag and decided I'd try to read it again later. I went on with my breakfast and decided to keep it to myself-for the time being.

I noticed that a boy got a small round glass object filled with white smoke that turned Scarlett in his hands. Draco came and grabbed it. McGonagall managed to keep them from fighting. I chuckled slightly to myself and glanced up to see Draco staring at me. It only lasted for a split second and he took off.

I took off early and decided I'd head into the grounds early. I made my way out of the Great Hall and made my way down the hallways. I was quickly pulled aside and forced into a narrower and darker hallway. At first I thought it was someone's idea of a joke, but I found myself looking into the faces of Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco.

"I hear you've been asking about me," Draco said.

"So?" I responded. I wasn't aiming for a battle. I just wanted to know who my friends were.

"What do you want Gryffindor?"

"I don't understand what difference it makes if I'm in Gryffindor and you're in Slytherin, big deal!"

"It is a big deal. Oh, you wouldn't understand," he said bitterly.

"Ok," I paused then continued", does this mean we're no longer friends?" I wanted an official answer; even though the question did sound kind of idiotic.

He paused for a few seconds. "Would I have to be friends with Cissy?"

"No," I replied. It was the truth. I couldn't control how other people felt about each other.

"Fine," he replied harshly", but only on a trail basis."

"Okay," I said and began walking away. I turned to look back at the trio", see ya' around."

I made my way to the grounds. I was the first one there. Madame Hooch arrived after all the other students did. I took my place between two broomsticks lying in the grass. I looked up at the sky and knew this was the best day to start flying. Madame Hooch had yellow hawk like eyes that looked highly intimidating.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up." Something about her reminded me of Miss Fingles. It could have been her intimidating eyes or her amazing ability to demand things. "Stick your right hand over your broom and say up!" She shouted from the head of the line.

I nervously stuck my hand over my broom. It looked old and dying. I watched a few of the others shout up and wait for their brooms to rise off the ground. I looked back down at my broom and concentrated hard. I knew if I couldn't this broom up then it would mean that truly was a mistake. I closed my eyes and muttered the word up under my breath. The broom shot up into my hand. I closed my hand around it and held it there. I assumed that it didn't make a difference if you shouted at it, or if you just simply wanted it to come to you.

Madame Hooch taught us how to mount our brooms properly. I was expecting a lot of criticism. Instead, she only corrected my hand placements and left it at that. I was surprised that the others, who had been flying for years, needed lots of correcting.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground hard. Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three-two-"

Before she could finish, the boy who had received the small round glass orb, had already kicked off the ground. She yelled at him to get back down. However, he lost control and was forced around wildly. Until, finally, he crashed into a wall and ended up being face down in the grass. Madame Hooch came to his aid and helped him up. I was quickly comforted by the image of her helping him.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the Hospital Wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you could say 'Quidditch'. Come on, dear."

Once they were out of earshot I heard Draco laughing. I turned to look at the remaining students.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" The rest of his house joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," a girl snapped at them.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" Pansy responded", never thought you'd like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

"Look," Draco piped in," it's the stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him."

"Give that here Malfoy," I heard Harry say quietly.

Everyone around them suddenly went silent.

"I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find-how about-up a tree?"

"Give it here!" Harry demanded.

Draco got his broom and flew off. He appeared to have talent at flying. He shouted down to Harry", Come and get it Potter!"

Harry got on his broom and ignored his friend's warning. He took off. He also had a talent for flying. It made me wonder how I'd do at it. There was a mixed reaction from the other students. I turned and looked toward the forest. I was used to watching others fight. All that really mattered was the beginning and the end. Everything else always gets filled in. I caught a glimpse of two eyes staring at me. They were black with a white light in the center; they remained in the Forbidden Forest. I watched the eyes disappear and become lost to the forest's darkness.

"Harry Potter!" I heard the familiar voice of McGonagall. "Never-in all my time in Hogwarts," she said trying to find the right words to say. "-How dare you-you might have broken your neck."

"It wasn't his fault professor," a girl began but was cut off.

"Be quiet Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy," she tried again.

"That's enough, Mr. Weasly. Potter, follow me, now."

Harry took of with McGonagall. I watched them leave then turned to look back at everyone else. Draco and his friends acted as if they had been triumphant in some challenging task. I looked back at the thick trees waiting to see the eyes again, but they never came back. I lightly touched the tattoo on my arm. I decided tonight was the night, I was going to have to ask Cissy what it meant-if it meant anything at all.


	10. Halloween Night

That was full of excitement. I heard Malfoy and Harry plan a wizard's duel. Cissy wanted to sneak out at night to watch them. I decided that it would be the best time to show her the tattoo. I was nervous about it, but decided that I didn't have any other option. We woke up ten minutes late and mad a mad dash out of the Gryffindor Common room. I stopped and looked around, no one was nearby-or so it appeared. Cissy turned to look at.

"What's wrong? We'll miss all the action!" Ciss yelled a foot from me.

"I want to show you something. I don't know if it means anything, but maybe it does."

Cissy walked closer to me with a curious look on her face. "Okay, what is it?"

I inhaled deeply and lifted my left sleeve to reveal the skull and snake tattoo. It rested motionless.

"Oh my God!" She shouted and I quickly covered it back up again", your one of them?"

"One of who?" I asked. I honestly didn't know.

"You're a Death Eater," she said flabbergasted.

"What's that?" I asked.

"They were the ones who worked with He-Who-Must-Be-Named, the very same man who murdered Harry's parents. He also tortured and terrorized the entire wizarding community. How did you get into Gryffindor, why are you even here?" She had a look of suspicion and fear on her face.

"I didn't know that's what it meant. I've had this ever since I was a baby. I didn't know it meant anything that severe. The hat told me I'd do best in Gryffindor and I am just going to school." I wasn't sure how to explain my predicament.

Cissy blinked and took a step away from me. "I need to think about this. Please don't talk to me for a few days." She turned and was about to leave. She looked over her shoulder and added", I wouldn't go around telling everyone about that lil' mark on your arm if I were you."

With that she turned and walked back into the Gryffindor Common Room. I went into the bathroom to be alone. Eventually, I walked back out and was about to head up to the portrait of the fat lady when I ran into Peeves.

"A student out of bed, tut tut tut," He spoke in his singsong voice.

"Oh, hi Peeves." I wasn't in any mood to react to his jokes. He went on and on, pretending to grab my nose and saying all different jokes. Eventually he got tired of my lack of enthusiasm and flew off saying that I was no fun.

I collapsed onto my bed and glanced over at Cissy's bed. She had pulled the dark red curtains so I couldn't see her. I rolled over and closed my eyes. After a few minutes I was asleep. I saw the black eyes with the yellowish glow inside them. The skull and snake tattoo appeared above the forest. This time the tattoo moved. The skull opened its mouth wider and the snake slithered randomly in the dark sky. I woke up sweating.

I did my best to forget the dream, but it was useless. Halloween, two months later, helped to take my mind off the recent loss of my friend and the dream, but not by much. In charms we were set up with a partner to try and make a feather fly. I was paired with Jean. She eventually walked over and sat next to me.

"Wingardium Leviosa," Jean began saying while flicking her wand. Nothing happened. I glanced around the classroom and noticed that no one else was having much luck. Hermione, naturally, got her feather to hover above our heads.

I lifted my wand and did the wrist movement and said "Wingardium Leviosa". The white feather floated, but didn't go very high. I lifted it a few more inches then brought it back down. I felt better with myself for having accomplished something on my own. Jean gave me a frustrated look and went on trying to make the feather float. After a few tries the feather struggled but lifted in the air for a split second.

I walked down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast with Jean.

"How come you haven't been to the abdoned classroom yet? It's really great, no one around to bother us," Jean said with glee.

"I've been busy," I responded gloomily.

We walked inside to see thousands of bats filled the dinning area. The candles that normally floated above the tables were placed inside carved pumpkins. Our feast appeared on the table, much like our welcome to Hogwarts feast had. I quickly grabbed some mashed potatoes and poured some gravy on it. Professor Quirrell came inside the Great Hall and ran towards Dumbledore. I took a quick bite and watched him closely.

"Troll-in the dungeon-thought you ought to know." He finished with a dead faint.

Every student stood up screaming. Dumbledore made several purple firecrackers' go ff. The entire student body fell into silence and were all staring at Dumbledore. "Prefects, lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately." He shouted to us.

Percy had taken the command to heart and began leading us back to the dormitory. "Follow me! Stick together, first years! No need to fear the troll if you follow my orders! Stay close behind me, now. Make way, firs years coming through! Excuse me I'm a prefect!"

Someone quickly grabbed my arm. I looked to see Draco. "Follow me," he said gently pulling me away from my house. We made our way through the now empty corridors, and came to one that I didn't know. We continued and turned right. These narrow, and barely lit, corridors lead to a small wooden door. He opened and walked inside. Rema, Jean, Leci, Henry, John, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and CIssy were all inside. This was the abandoned classroom.

"About time," John said," thought you had abandoned us."

"Sorry," I responded. I looked around the classroom. The desks had been piled up against the back wall, and a few chairs had been placed randomly around the room. The fireplace was lit and burning. There was a small shelf under a large window against the right wall, across from me. "Woa," I muttered to myself.

"Yea," Henry said," it is pretty amazing. It still needs work though."

I took a seat in an empty red chair. I glanced down and realized that this chair had once been inside the Gryffindor Common room. The other chairs in the room had come from the four houses, some were blue, and others green, a few were yellow, and the rest were red.

"We've been scavenging things from our common rooms and bringing them here. Believe me," Rema said", it's not as easy as it looks."

"Who do you think let the troll in?" John asked.

"What makes you think someone let it in?" Rema asked.

"How often do trolls break into the castle?"

"It could happen," Jean said.

"It just seems odd, that's all." John finished and sat in a green felt chair.

I agreed that it was odd, but I was still getting over the shock of being in this room with friends again. There was a moment of silence. I assumed they were all in deep thought, or just didn't have anything else to say.

"What do we do now?" Cissy asked.

It didn't seem that our temporary friendship break up didn't affect anything in this place. I just looked around the room. It was rather dusty and filled with cobwebs. We'd need a table in here, and perhaps a coat rack to put up our cloaks, and perhaps a few status or flowers.

"We can just talk for a while," Jean said. "The Quidditch game is coming up!"

"Bet your going to root for Potter aren't you?" Draco spat at her.

"Why not, he is on my House team."

"He is?" I asked. I hadn't heard about him making the House team.

"Oh," Jean said," I should have told you about that. Sorry."

"Hm, that's all right."

"Okay then," John said. I could tell he didn't like the direction the conversation was taking. "Perhaps we ought to talk about something else." He walked from the fireplace and towards us. "Like," he paused.

"When was the first time you knew you could do magic?" Cissy randomly asked.

I slouched back in my chair. I truly didn't want to talk about that, at least if it was what I thought it was. It was the single event that forever ruined my life. I couldn't tell them that. I had nearly forgotten about it by now.

"Well," Jean stood up," I made our pet cat's hair change color," she said smiling. "We've never been able to change her fur back from being pink!"

I smiled, the others smiled, a few giggled. "What about you?" Draco asked me. Shit, I told myself.

"Oh," I wasn't sure how to phrase it;" you probably don't want to hear about that."

"It couldn't have been that bad. Like Neville Longbottom, a relation was hanging him from the stairs or something like that. Anyway, he accidently was dropped and ended up bouncing out onto the street," Jean said.

"Sounds like a nice family," and very sane to I thought to myself. I paused," my experience wasn't that embarrassing or that fun either. It was just one of the darkest moments of my life, and I don't know if you want to hear about something like that." I folded my arms. I really didn't want to tell them about it. I had spent the rest of my life trying to forget about it.

"Look," CIssy said standing up," we're going to make you tell us eventually; Might as well spit out here and now."

"Fine," I said. I sighed," where to begin, well I grew up in an orphanage as I'm sure you all now by now. Well, the place I was at had a requirement that I had to stay with foster parents. This one foster parent I stayed with was abusive. I was glade I wasn't the only one there. She warned me to stay in my room as often as I could and keep the door locked. I did, but one day I got curious because I heard her screaming downstairs. I walked downstairs and something was wrong. There were bottles everywhere and the girl was in a corner crying. My foster father wanted me to come towards him and I kept my distance from him. He pulled out a fire poker and began beating me with it. Things began moving around the room, I even moved a large couch. Eventually he was knocked unconscious by a flying book or something. The girl picked up the poker and used it against him. She threatened me to hold it and set me up for the murder."

I spoke and refused to stop. My life had been a series of mishaps, one right after the other. Surprisingly this was the first misstep in my life. I was fine before I was sent to live at _his_ house. The other looked at me stunned.

"What happened afterwards?" Cissy asked.

"I was sent to another orphanage during the course of my trial. I was seven at the time, so no one knew how to handle the situation. Eventually evidence appeared proving that it was the older girl who committed the murder. I refused to say a word for a few years. When I ended up in my final orphanage, the one where Snape picked me up and brought me here, I began speaking again; mostly because I had to. "

"I'm so sorry," Jean said.

An hour later we all began heading to our common rooms. I walked with Cissy, Leci, and Jean.

"I thought you weren't speaking to me," I told Cissy.

"Well," she responded, "tonight I realized that life was too short to go without friends. So, yea."

"About time," I responded.

I had to admit, I felt a lot better having had told someone about that part of my life. I guess they were right, telling someone does help. I glanced up at my window and thought I saw a man floating there. He was deathly pale, and wore an elegant coat. Before I could get a closer look, he was gone. I figured that it probably was just a delusion or something. I went to bed easily that night.


	11. Challenges

_A/N: I'm sorry my last chapter ended on a sad note. I hope this one won't be as dark. Anyway, I hoep your enjoying this brief glimpse into another Hogwart's students life. I'm also sorry that it's taking me soo long. Either way, enjoy!_

* * *

In time everything worked out. The troll situation was sorted out. The rumor going around the school was that Harry and Ron fought the troll to protect Hermione. I wondered how true it was. It didn't take long for me to start having nightmares about my past. The reminder didn't help me as I thought it would have. I managed to sneak a coat rack and a small table into the abandoned classroom. It was slowly coming along. 

Towards the end of October I got called into Professor McGonagall's office. I was in danger of failing her class. She informed of a tutoring service that was available. Some of the older, seventh year, students would volunteer to help the younger students pass their classes. It was held at the library every Friday and Saturday evening. I went to the torturing and it did help me out. I was still worried that I might fail; I was never really good at school to begin with. Luckily I had something approaching to take my mind of things-Quidditch. I had never seen a match before and was curious to see one, especially since one of the players was Harry Potter _himself_.

November approached and I felt the icy cold sweep over me. I did my best to keep covered up. I wondered how I would ever survive the winter months. One random morning, Cissy and I had gotten up late for potions class. We ran through the dungeon's passageways and had gotten lost. We found a locked door that we thought would lead into the potions classroom. Cissy picked the lock, after the magic spells failed to work. We walked inside and found ourselves inside a different room. Candles instantly flickered on to provide us with enough light to see. The place was filled with various objects. There was a large wardrobe closet in the back. Cissy jokingly pushed me inside.

A door in the back opened up. I walked through it and found myself inside the potions classroom. I quickly took a seat and pretended to have been there all the time. Later I told Cissy what had happened. We told the other's later on the next day about it. We never took them to the classroom tough.

The first game, was to be between Gryffindor and Slytherin, was just aorund the corner. If our House won then we'd be in second place for the House Championship. The night before the game, the Gryffindor common room was way too busy and nosy for my tastes. I remained in my bed for the night and tried to do some homework. Cissy and Jean and Leci decided to stay in the common room.

The next morning was no better. Everyone was excited about the upcoming match. I did my best to keep warm, but I still got the chills. The warm sausages helped quite a bit. I did my best to keep a mutual position as to what House I wanted to win. I didn't want everyone getting into a fight about it. We all made an agreement to avoid conversations' about Quidditch game competition's as well as about the wining the House Cup's. Still, everyone couldn't help but bring it up in private two person conversations'. I never admitted that I secretly wanted Gryffindor to win, but, really, who needed to know?

I managed to get a good seat, front row. I was sitting next to Cissy. Jean and Leci sat behind me. By eleven o' clock the game was about to begin. I enjoyed the game from my seat. It was hard to see some of the things that were going on. Jean let me borrow her binoculars for a couple of minutes at a time. The game turned highly exciting when Harry began to lose control of his broom. Cissy informed me that it was normal. I began to worry, but was relieved to see that he made it though just fine. It was kind of funny that he had swallowed the snitch and coughed it back up.

After Gryffindor's amazing victory, we all met up in the abandoned classroom. It was hard to keep everyone from talking about the match. Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were upset about the ending. Cissy, Leci, and Jean were excited about the ending. Rema, Henry, and John didn't care all that much about it. Everyone was dying from not being able to talk about it.

"Does anyone know why we can't be on the 3rd floor corridor?" I asked to take their mind's off the match.

"I bet it's a curse," Jean said. "Or maybe it's a mystical animal." I could see the curious twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh come one," Rema said,"let's be practical about it. It could possibly be a monster that can't handle being outside."

"If it is a monster," Henry said," why keep it inside the school?"

"Do you think you could find out without being horrifically killed?" Cissy asked.

"I know I could," Draco replied.

"Really?" Cissy said. "Why not put your money where your mouth is?"

"What do you mean?" I could see Draco becoming nervous.

"I dare you to go and see what in the 3rd floor corridor."

"What about you Cissy? Or are you afraid?" Draco responded.

"Of course not," Cissy responded immediately.

"Why don't we all go and find out?" John added in.

There was a moment's pause. The silence was highly intimidating.

"What are we waiting for then?" I asked.

"Let's go for it," Henry said.

That was the last word. All of us, including Leci, made our way to the 3rd floor corridor. We managed to avoid Mrs. Norris, Filch, and Peeves (by a hair). Once we got their, we found the door was locked. Rema refused to give up, she said the words _alo-homora_. The door opened and we slowly walked inside. I swallowed hard; I couldn't believe I was doing this.

We stopped instantly at the sight of a large three headed dog that was snoring. I took a step backwards as the dog began to wake up. It barked loudly and began trying to bit us. Each of us took off in different directions. I tried to run towards the door but was blocked by the dog. I ran alongside Cissy trying to avoid its heads. One of the heads came towards us. It landed on the ground, I moved in time. I found myself looking into one of its large white fangs. As it lifted its head up I took off. I was forced against the wall by a great force. I landed on the ground. I looked up to see a part of the dog about to land on top of my. Someone grabbed my cloak collar and pulled me out of the way. My right hand got caught under the dog, and I knew it was broken. The dog stood up and I was pulled towards the door.

I began running watching out for the dog. I was quickly pulled through the door. I helped the other's push the door to close it. The dog's head had gotten caught. It pulled its head back in and allowed us a chance to close the door. I lifted my arm to look down at my right hand.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked panting.

"Yea," I tried to catch my breath," thanks." It didn't take me long to figure out that he had pulled me out of the way.

I was walked into Hogwart's hospital. Mme. Pomfrey cured my arm instantly with a simple chant. I was surprised that she didn't bother to ask me any questions about it. She let me go freely afterward. I was glade that I didn't have to come up with a lame-brain-excuse. It didn't take long for us to find another challenge. We dared each other to get as close as we could to the whomping willow tree that was just outside of the Hogwart's castle. Cissy and I took them into the room we found in the dungeon's, so we could fulfill the challange. Teh wardrobe transported us unto the Hogwart's grounds, amazingly. Well, needles to say, the challange resulted in several injuries to all of us. Draco was the least damaged, surprisingly. Madam Pomfrey still didn't ask us any questions; I was beginning to like her.

We came up with our next interesting dare. John had brought a camera with him, even though he rarely used it. We decided to try and get a picture of something that was inside the Forbidden Forest. It was a humorous dare, and no one saw any harm in it. In the end of November we snuck out and all met up in the front of the forest. Jean and Leci didn't come to this little outing.

Henry was first. He walked through the tickets of the trees, and came back out after a few minutes. John went after him. Cissy was next and went in bravely. Rema walked into the forest, but took longer, a lot longer. When I heard her scream and I ran inside. The others followed behind me. We stuck close together trying to find her.

Eventually we found Rema. She was lying on the forest floor unconscious. I knelt down and felt her pulse. She was still alive. I looked up and saw something coming towards us in the distance. At first it was a distant figure but it got closer and closer towards us. It soon took the shape of a man. He was dressed in old and fancy attire. He looked like a Victorian nobleman, and looked as if he had stepped out of a book.

"I wonder, what would a group of Hogwart's students be doing out of bed out of hours. However, there will be time for finding out later. I find myself quite thirsty and need your blood." The man moved closer towards us and reached for me. "It won't hurt that too badly, trust me."

I couldn't explain why, but I was drawn to him. I had a feeling on uneasy comfort.

Rema shouted something. A sudden bright light filled the forest. I felt myself burning from the heat. The sensation eventually faded into a small sting, and was gone. John and Henry carried Rema to Mme. Pomfrey. She seemed suspicious but never asked us anything. Rema suffered loss of blood, and was slightly delusional for a week.

When she got out she refused to talk to any of us. I got the impression she was slightly miffed when I had the runs after eating a delicious breakfast. Everyone else had suffered a small bit of rotten luck. November soon turned into December and it came time for Christmas break. I said my goodbyes to Draco, Vincent, and Gregory. I found Henry and John talking to Rema. Rema took off the minute she saw me. I said my goodbyes and never received an answer about how Rema felt about the whole situation. I said bye to leci and Jean last. Jean was excited about going back home to see her family again. Cissy had decided to stay for the break. She didn't want to leave me alone over the holidays.


	12. The Mysterious Vampire

Christmas passed quickly. Cissy and I decided to try and explore the grounds in hopes of finding better hiding places, and possible escape methods. Cissy also helped me with some spells just in case. I was glade to not be one of the only ones left behind on Christmas break. The Weasly twins got in trouble for jinxed snowballs. The entire castle was covered in snow. At first I did my best to never go outside; it was way too cold for my tastes. At one point McGonagall gave me a special spell that would keep me warm. It worked of course, and allowed me to hang out with Cissy outside.

I had gotten letters from everyone who had left, surprisingly even from Rema. She said she was sorry about hexing my dinner before she left. I most enjoyed being the Great Hall. Festoons and mistletoe covered the walls and it had twelve finely decorated Christmas trees. I continued to wear the small golden pin and had no luck in trying to figure out who sent me the letter. I waited to see if they would send another letter, but none came.

On Christmas morning I was amazed to find out that I had some presents. Cissy brought them up to me. She didn't want to open them with Harry and Ron opening there's. I got a gift from the orphanage, which surprised me. It was an old worn brown shirt that had once been white. Cissy handed me her gift that was a small bag. She told me that it was special bag that would hold my items and only permit to get them out. Draco had gotten me a small silver necklace that had charm of a witch riding a broom on it. Vincent and Crabbe got me some chocolate to eat. Rema got me a book, Hexes and Curses to defeat your opponent: for beginners by Regina Maruclius. Henry got me a brass bracelet, and John got me a cassette player and a cassette to listen to. He wrote that he found muggle devices fascinating and though I might to. Leci got me purple cloak, and Jean sent me a picture of all of us sitting under a statue inside Hogwarts.

I wondered if they would like the gifts I sent them. I'd have to send something to the orphanage mostly to show my gratitude. Cissy enjoyed to one I gave her-a bag of special stones. The stones were said to predict things by showing their user fragments of the future. I thought it was interesting when I saw it in the store. I was thankful that we had a chance to go out for to Hogsmeade to get gifts for friends and family.

I had gotten two last gifts. One from the unnamed people who sent me the golden pin, this time they didn't sign the letter. Whoever it was sent me a small purple gem. I put inside the bag the Cissy had given me. The other gift was completely unexpected. Mrs. Norris funny behavior was from having been pregnant. She gave birth to a healthy litter of four. I was able to adopt one of the kittens, I named her Sherbert. She had white fur, with black and orange spots on her back. A large black spot covered her left eye, making her adorable. The other three were given to other students who had remained in Hogwarts, and were all in different Houses.

Christmas dinner was amazing, plenty of food to go around and some party wizard crackers that were party favors. I giggled to myself watching Hagrid get drunk. He kissed McGonagall, she blushed and tilted her hat sideways. One afternoon we joined into a fight with the Weasly's and Harry. After a delicious meal Cissy and I watched Percy chase his two twin bothers around the Gryffindor Tower for having stolen his prefect badge.

One day on my break I ran into a ghost named Moaning Mrytle who haunted the Gryffindor bathrooms. We talked a bit, but not very long. She was complaining about not having anyone here for Christmas to visit her. She skulked off into one of the stalls and disappeared. I decided to not use the bathroom again, and to come visit her on occasion.

Term began once again. I wished it hadn't, but still was glade to have my friends back. There was a new Quiddittch game between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. I was looking forward to watching another match. I managed to meet up with my friends in the abandoned classroom as often as I could. Everyone brought stuff back with them for the room. We now had some rugs, a nicely furnished table, some extra books and an extra book shelf, and a nice picture to put up of ourselves. John had brought a television back with him; we set it atop the book shelf. He knew of a special channel for witches and wizards that we watched regularly. Jean had brought a radio and refused to let us listen to anything but her favorite stations.

I was glade that the snow had left, but began to notice Cissy acting strange. She would toss and turn every night now. A few times she re-awoke from having bizarre nightmares. I tried to get her to tell me about them, but she never did. I also got a little frustrated with Draco. He kept bullying everyone he came in contact with, other than us. We had a small argument one night. The next day he had forced Neville's legs to stick together. After that, I never brought it up again.

Later on I heard about a fight involving Vincent, Gregory, and Draco. They fought against some Gryffindor students, Ron and Neville. I didn't say a word. I also didn't say a word when I heard that Draco had reported about Hagrid's pet dragon. I did get a little worried when I heard about Draco's upcoming detention. I hoped they weren't going to send him into the Forbidden Forest for fear of that vampire we saw. Rema told us that's what he was.

I waited up that night in the abandoned classroom. Draco said he'd met us here after his detention if he could. When he showed up he looked terrified out of his mind.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

"We saw something," Draco responded", in the Forbidden Forest."

"What was it? Was it the vampire?" Rema asked suddenly.

"I don't know," Draco went on," he was hooded and cloaked. It didn't appear like the vampire we saw."

"Maybe it was something else," Cissy said.

"What did you do?" I asked.

Draco stopped speaking and didn't say a word. "I tried to fight it off, of course."

"Well, at least you're still alive," John said. "What do we do now?"

No one really had an answer. We just decided to wait and see what was to happen. We went to bed that night, hoping that nothing bad would happen. I walked with Cissy up the Gryffindor Tower and we made our way through the portrait. We went to bed without saying a word to each other. Leci and Jean were fast asleep across from us. I pulled the covers over myself and shut my eyes.

I soon found myself in a terrifying dream. Something was sneaking into the bedroom through the window. It carefully made its way to Cissy's bed and took her with it. Cissy had been taken into the Forbidden Forest. The thing bit into her neck, and I knew it was that vampire. I sat bolt upright and looked over at Cissy's bed. The scarlet curtains were covering the bed. I removed my covers and walked over to her bed. I slowly pulled back her curtains and noticed that she was gone. I looked up at our window that had been left open. The vampire had taken her into the Forbidden Forest.


	13. The Rescue

I couldn't wait to tell the other's about what had happened. I told Rema and Henry that I had something to tell them in the abandoned classroom later, they conveyed the message to the others. I was surprised that everyone showed up that evening, even Jean and Leci. Henry stood next to the fireplace. Henry was sitting in his usual chair. Draco sat in a chair with Vincent and Gregory standing on either side of him. Rema sat at the small table skimming through a book about curses. Jean had the television on and was watching trying to find her favorite channel. Leci sat in a chair that and waited.

"So, what's going on Marina?" Henry began.

I took in a deep breathe and finally was able to tell them. "Cissy was taken last night."

"Taken?" Rema asked looking up from her book", by who, where was she taken?"

"I'm not completely sure, but I think she was taken into the Forbidden Forest." I finished hoping that everyone would jump to their feet.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Draco asked.

"Well, I thought we'd go and rescue her," I simply responded.

"And we shall," Henry added in.

"We have to," John added.

Rema sighed and nodded her head. Leci and Jean also nodded in agreement. Now we waited for Draco's response.

"Fine," he finally said", I'll help."

I could tell he didn't want to go. I wasn't sure if it was that he hated Cissy or if it was out of fear. I didn't bother to ask. We all stood up and began heading towards the dungeons. There was room, usually locked, that contained many magical objects. One, we found, was a wardrobe closet that would somehow transport us onto the grounds. It was an odd accidental discovery by me and Cissy. We were late to a potions class and had gotten lost one day. Cissy managed to pick the locks and we wandered inside. Later on we showed it to the others. When we made the dares to each other we used the wardrobe to get outside of the castle.

Along the way there, we bumped into Peeves. Rema set of red fireworks from her wand and took off. Luckily he didn't find us a second time. We walked down the long dungeon passageways and found the room. I opened the door and walked inside with the others behind me. The candles instantly flickered on providing enough light to see.

I opened up the wooden wardrobe and walked inside. The door in the back opened up leading me into the Forbidden Forest. I stepped down and turned to see the door close and vanish. The others followed me into the forest. We walked around with our wand tips lit hoping to find some sign of Cissy.

"How do you know Cissy was taken into the forest?" John asked me.

"Um," I wasn't sure how to respond. I had seen it in a dream and that was my only hope for finding her.

"You don't know," John said, "do you?"

"What lead you to believe that she would be here?" Rema asked.

"Well," I wasn't sure if I should tell them. "I saw it in a dream I had."

"You mean to tell me, we have come all the way out here just because you had a dream about it," Draco said angry.

"Well, in the dream I saw her being taken into the forest. When I woke up she was gone, and I haven't seen her since then," I tried to explain my reasoning.

"How can you be so sure that she didn't go to do something, or could be playing a joke on you," Jean said.

"I don't know, but it just seems odd that part of it has come happened so far," I could tell I had lost them all ready. "Fine! I'll go on by myself then." I turned to walk away and the others had turned in the opposite directions. Draco, Vincent, and Gregory began walking away instantly. The others were hesitant, but left me alone just the same.

I turned to watch them leave. The forest was a bit terrifying now that I was alone. I gulped and continued walking forward. After a while I ran through the forest, hoping that I would come across someone. I stopped to catch my breath and looked around. Maybe I had been wrong. Perhaps she had been taken somewhere else, or had not been taken anywhere at all. I decided to try and head back, but realized just as quickly that I was lost.

"Shit," I said worriedly.

I allowed my back to fall against the bark of a tree. I was going to have to try and get out of here somehow, but which way to go. I felt something grab my ankles tightly. I looked down to see a green rope twisting around my ankle. I bent down to try and pull my self free. My other ankle was grabbed and I was pulled downward. I landed hard onto the ground. The green rope kept its strong hold on my ankles and began pulling me into the tree I had been leaning against.

I tried to free my ankles again, but was unsuccessful. I pulled my wand from pocket. I closed my eyes thinking of what to do. My skills were highly under developed as a witch, so what could I do? I cleared my throat and shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Incendio!"

Instantly a yellow and red flame shot out from my wand and hit the tree causing it to recoil the rope. I stood up quickly and rand as fast as I could from the burning tree. I couldn't do anything to make the flames stop, nor did I really want to. It was a spell that I had heard Rema using when she tried to light the fireplace. I paused to catch my breath again. I heard something step on a few branches in the distance.

"What now," I muttered to myself.

I saw distant figures. One had fallen onto the ground. The other slowly bent down towards the other. I watched wondering what was going on. I decided to try and get a closer look. I made sure that I made as little noise as possible. I saw the vampire I had seen earlier in the forest. He was holding Cissy in his arms.

"Relashio," I muttered. The vampire was forced to let her go. I made a mental note to thank Rema later for having helped me this far. That is, if I survive.

"So," he said", you found me." His voice was elegant and masculine at the same time. He walked around Cissy and towards me. He had short straight black hair that covered is face slightly. His green eyes were mesmerizing, and his skin was as pale as a corpse. He had a long black cloak that skimmed the surface of the ground. He also had on black plants, and white shirt that was covered by a black vest.

I stood speechless and motionless. I wasn't sure what to do now or even what to say.

"I assume you have come here for your friend," he smiled devilishly.

"Why did you take her? She didn't do anything to you." The mention of Cissy brought me back into action.

"Because," he replied," I knew you would come to save her."

"Me," I was caught off guard," why do you want me?"

"Because of your parents were, and what you were meant to be."

I looked at him quizzically.

"Professor Quirrell wasn't lying when he was telling the stories of a vampire coming after him."

"If you after the professor then why bother with me, wouldn't I be a waste of time?"

"You would," he responded taking a step closer. "However, I know better. I happen to know that your parents were both Death Eaters and you were offered up as a future Death Eater. That's how you got the mark on your arm. Quirrell is a current Death Eater who is trying to resurrect Voldermort from his grave. Once Voldermort has re -risen they will come looking for you. So you see, I need you to take me to them."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"That is between me and them. I just need you to take me to Quirinus Quirrell I'm afraid."

"Okay," a thought occurred to me. "Were you the one sending me things through the owls?"

"No," he said," but I do know who it was. I'm just surprised that Dumbledore hasn't told you about it."

"What do you plan to do with me?"

"That depends on your decision."

"My decision?"

"Yes, either you're going to help or you're going to be killed. The choice is yours."

I thought to myself for a second. "I would rather die than to help you," I said firmly.

Without saying another word he attacked me. Before I could think of anything to do he had me in his strong grip and was drinking my blood. I felt myself dying, the next thing I knew I saw a bright light. It was like a fragment of sunlight that blinded me. I was dropped onto the floor. I looked around trying to figure out what had just happened.

Rema, Leci, Draco, Vincent, and Gregory were soon looking down at me.

Rema knelt beside me. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"I don't know."

Draco and Rema helped me to my feet. Henry picked up Cissy and was holding her in his arms. Jean and John were standing beside him.

"I was worried that you were both dead," Henry said," Glade to see that your not."

We all slowly made our way back to the castle. I used Draco and Rema for support.I was still feeling weak from the loss of blood. We made it to the hospital wing, without getting caught. Mrs. Norris saw us and had disappeared. Luckily Filch didn't find afterward. Mme. Pomfrey didn't ask any questions. She made me rest, and went to help Cissy recover.


	14. Back To The Orphanage

We didn't have to stay long in the Hospital Wing. My blood had renewed itself, and I was feeling better. I thanked Rema for having showed me the few spells that helped me in the forest. I made it to exams, unfortunately. I did my best to keep away from Quirrell in light of what I was told about him. Luckily we had a written test in his class and I could stay away from him. We were given anti-cheating quills. In McGonagall's class we had to transform a mouse into a snufflebox. We had to make a pineapple move across Flitwick's desk, and create a forgetfulness potion in Snape's class.

After exams Harry and his friends got into a bit of an adventure. There adventure was more popular than ours and became the talk of the entire school afterward. Quirrell had been killed and Harry had faced off with Voldermort. I didn't bother to tell anyone about what I went through, and it was never brought up by my friends.

It took a while, but it had finally occurred to me that I was going to have to go back to the orphanage. I solemnly walked to the End-of-Year feast. Slytherin had won the House Cup and the Great Hall was decorated in Slytherin colors. The Slytherin symbol, the serpent, was behind the teacher's high table. Harry had arrived late, and was the instant celebrity. People were talking about him and trying to get better looks at him. Once Dumbledore stood up the student body became silent.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore began cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man' wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding, and the points stand thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff with three hundred and fifty-two points; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six points and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two points."

The entire Slytherin broke in applause and stampeding. I was glade that Draco was happy for once, but was still bitter about having lost the cup to his house.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore carried on", However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room became silent. The smiles faded from the faces of the Slytherin students.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat." I have a few last minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…first to Ronald Weasly for the best played game of chess Hogwart's has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor House fifty points." The Gryffindor table broke out in applause, which soon faded into silence. "Second-to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor House fifty points. Third to Mr. Harry Potter," The room instantly went silent", for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor House sixty points."

Gryffindor was now tied with Slythrin. The table cheered on the three students who had won the extra points. Dumbledore lifted his hand and the place fell silent once more.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore went on smiling," it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

The Gryffindor table erupted into applause. We had won! "Which means," Dumbledore shouted over the loud cheering," We need a little change of decoration." Dumbledore clapped his hands and instantly the green and silver colors changed to gold and Scarlett. The serpent in the back changed into the lion. Snape shook McGonagall's hand failing to look like a good loser.

It soon came time to leave Hogwart's. We had gotten back our test scores. Luckily I managed to pass; the extra tutoring had paid off. Everyone had passed; Rema did the best out of all of us. We were given notes reminding us not to do magic over the summer. Henry told me that I could still threaten to use magic on others, if need be.

We got onto the boats that took us back to the train station. From there were taken back to King's Cross Station. My friends and I changed out clothes into muggle looking attire. We had to go through the gate in two's to keep from alerting the muggles. I walked out with Cissy onto King's Cross. I was already getting the feeling of stepping into the ordinary world.

"Thanks Marina," Cissy said. "For coming to get me, I know I never got to thank you properly."

"Don't worry about it, after all that's what friends are for?" We both laughed. She left with her two parents. I waved to Draco as he left with his parents, as did Vincent and Gregory. Leci, Jean, Henry, Rema, and John all left. I met up with Snape outside the train station. He was going to take me back to the orphanage, I was surprised.

"Did you have a good year?" He asked without changing his usual tone.

"Yes, a very good year." I smiled kindly," thank you so much for bringing to Hogwart's."


	15. Writer's Ending Note

Writer's Ending Note

Well I finished the first part of my year at Hogwart's. As you can tell all ready, J.K. Rowling didn't get everythign wrong. I'm just still a little hurt that I was completely written out of the novels. I know it's kind of a boring story and doesn't include much of Harry Potter, but perhaps you enjoyed the story anyway. I don't know when or if I'll write my second year at Hogwart's. We'll have to wait and see what happens.

* * *

_Mini-Soundtrack_

_Before I'm Dead by: Kidneythieves_

_Jesse Hold On by: B-Witched_

_I Have the Touch by: Heather Nova_

_In Fate's Hands by: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_Days Go By by: Keith Urban_

_P.S. A lot of these songs are just songs that I find entertaining and enjoy listening to. _


End file.
